Till Death Do Us Part
by D.M. Lover 21
Summary: When the Ministry introduces a marriage law and Harry and Ron leave to find Voldemort's Horcruxes, Hermione is left to face her final year at Hogwarts alone. With Draco Malfoy as her appointed match, it will be a miracle if they don't kill each other, unless Voldemort kills them first that is.
1. Departures, Delays, & DADA

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for checking out my story. This is a Dramione marriage-law fic taking placing directly after HBP. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: All rights to J.K. Rowling for material used from Harry Potter in this and future chapters.**

* * *

Chapter One – Departures, Delays, & DADA

Hermione was roused by frantic voices, and her mind registered that something was terribly wrong. She grabbed her wand and bolted out of bed. "What's going on?" Ginny did not respond she just grabbed Hermione, pulling her out of the room and down the stairs.

"They're gone," she heard Mrs. Weasley sob from the kitchen, "oh Arthur they're going to be killed! And I'm never going to…" she broke down completely then, tears streaming down her face. There were other voices too, all speaking in hushed tones. Hermione and Ginny entered the kitchen and suddenly there was complete silence.

"Hermione!" Lupin exclaimed sharply. He hesitated for a moment before adding, "You didn't go with them?" It all clicked into place, and Hermione's heart stopped as she realized that Harry and Ron had left without her. They had abandoned her to search for the Horcruxes. Her eyes began to burn. She let the tears fall and slid down the wall onto the floor.

"They left…without me," she panted, gasping for breath, "oh my god, oh my god." No one said a word, they just stood there watching as Hermione sat looking horror-struck and Mrs. Weasley continued to sob helplessly. After a long while the crack of apparition disrupted their shock. Hermione looked towards the door and saw Mad-Eye approaching quickly and furiously.

"Order meeting now! Everyone else OUT!" He bellowed this so loudly that even the twins exited without complaint. Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm, and struggled to pull her out, but Moody stopped her, "Granger stays here." Ginny paused glancing from Moody to Hermione before departing silently. Hermione was still on the floor, but she heard chairs being scraped across the floor as everyone took their seats. Mr. Weasley approached her and helped her to the table. She numbly recognized the other members that were present: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had arrived with Moody.

"Constant Vigilance!" Moody roared, and the entire table flinched.

"Really Mad-Eye," Tonks protested, "We all knew he wanted to leave, this was not unexpected."

"Exactly, so you should have been prepared," Moody snapped. He waited a moment to catch his breath, before turning to Hermione, "Where have they gone?"

"I don't know," she responded honestly. She knew what was coming, and dreaded it.

"What are they doing?"

"You know I'm not going to tell you," Hermione responded, her voice strengthening slightly. Moody looked livid.

"Hermione," Lupin said, calmly trying to persuade her, "Harry and Ron are putting themselves in great danger, and we only want to help them. I know you want what's best for them too."

"I'm sorry Professor Lupin," Hermione replied, "But you all know that Dumbledore left Harry a mission, and they wanted me to keep it a secret." Lupin looked unsurprised, but Moody continued to fume.

"See here, Miss Granger," he barked, "Potter is a seventeen year old boy, he is not prepared-"

"Don't you dare tell me that Harry is not qualified," Hermione cut in shrilly. She stood up and smacked her palms down against the table, "Harry, Ron, and I have been in this fight since we were eleven. We stopped him from getting the Philosopher's Stone, Harry dueled with him when he returned, we all fought in the ministry to protect the precious prophecy," she spat, "and Harry was with Dumbledore the night he died." She paused for a moment, and everyone looked mildly impressed and shocked by her outburst, everyone, that is, except Mad-Eye Moody.

"I'm not questioning the things Potter has done," Moody growled, "But the wizarding world is depending on him. And running away just to end up dead is not bravery."

"He is not running away!" Hermione shouted.

"Then why didn't he bring you with him?" Moody responded angrily. The table was silent, and Hermione looked horror-struck.

"Alastor, that was uncalled for," Mr. Weasley said quietly.

"Maybe it was Arthur," Moody responded briskly, "But Potter is our best bet, and Miss Granger is our only chance of saving him. Now if she refuses to tell us anything, I happen to have some veritaserum on me." Hermione still did not respond. She remained standing with her mouth wide open in shock and her eyes brimming with tears of anger and frustration.

"No, Alastor," warned Kingsley, his deep voice calming Hermione, if only momentarily. She took a deep breath and removed herself from the table. Moody looked disappointed.

"Hermione, you should go get ready, we don't want to miss the train," Mr. Weasley said quietly. Hermione nodded and left the kitchen. She had her foot on the first stair when she hesitated. She snuck back to door and carefully pressed her ear against it. She knew it was something Harry would have done, and that thought reassured her slightly.

"-in shock, she definitely doesn't know where they are. If they left without her they wouldn't have told her where they were going," Bill said.

"I don't understand why they would leave her behind, it doesn't make sense."

"Oh, yes it does," Moody's voice had a bitter edge to it, "I left an advanced copy of today's Prophet here yesterday. I'm betting Potter got his hands on it, and if he read the front page he would have realized he couldn't bring her along."

His words were met with silence, and a confused Hermione was about to leave when Mrs. Weasley spoke. Her voice was clear again, "I still wish they could have taken her, at least then I could have a little more peace of mind. We can't deny she is the smartest, and the least rash; she would have tried to keep them out of too much trouble."

"Is there any news on the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?" Charlie asked breaking the long silence.

"No, the ministry is keeping their mouth shut for once," Moody grumbled, "But it is not going to be pleasant. They are still angry that Minerva was appointed Head Mistress."

"Who did they expect?"

"They were pushing for Snape," Moody answered darkly. "I don't know why, they are gaining enough control with this new law." Hermione's mind raced with curiosity, but she heard the chairs moving again so she quietly hurried upstairs.

* * *

The morning passed in a haze for Hermione. She dressed, loaded her trunk into the car with Crookshanks safely tucked away in his basket, ate breakfast, and before she knew it she was facing platform 9¾. It had been an unusually quiet journey; Moody, Kinglsey, and Lupin decided not to escort them to the station to avoid drawing attention to Harry and Ron's absence. No one said a word to Hermione throughout the journey, but Ginny kept shooting her nervous glances while she chatted with Charlie.

Once they were on the platform, Hermione pulled herself together. _I'm going back to Hogwarts. That's not a bad thing. I love Hogwarts…it's just unexpected, I was supposed to be with Harry and Ron._ Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione out of her thoughts and into a warm embrace, whispering reassuringly, "Everything will work out dear, they just wanted to keep you safe." Mr. Weasley patted her shoulder and smiled at her, before kissing his youngest daughter goodbye.

The atmosphere on the train was different than Hermione remembered. Students were clustered small groups whispering, and more often than not there was a copy of the Daily Prophet amongst them. Hermione tried to glance at the paper as she searched for a compartment with Ginny, but she could not catch any headlines. She did however overhear part of the discussions.

"The ministry!"

"It couldn't be…"

"Did you hear?"

"New law…"

"It just passed."

Ginny slid into an empty compartment, and Hermione followed her. As soon as the door was shut behind her, Ginny locked the door magically and cast muffliato. "Tell me everything," she demanded. Hermione was unsure what to tell her at first, but she finally understood how frustrated Ginny was with being kept out of the loop. So she told her everything, except about the Horcruxes, but Ginny did not pressure her for information on Harry's mission.

"So the Order knew about this new law," Ginny muttered, taking her eyes off Hermione for the first time since their discussion began, "I'll be right back, I'm going to find a copy of the Prophet. Hermione waited impatiently and began pacing the compartment, fretting over Harry and Ron, and whatever horrible new law the ministry was putting into effect.

Luckily for Hermione they had chosen a compartment at the end of the train, so no one bothered Hermione's agitated pacing. About five minutes later, the compartment door slid open and Hermione looked anxiously hoping Ginny had returned, but it was Neville.

"Hey Hermione," he greeted, taking the seat nearest to the door. His smile was warm, but slightly sympathetic, and Hermione realized immediately that he knew that Harry and Ron had not come back. The train started moving so Hermione stopped her pacing instantly and took the seat next to the window looking out hopelessly, wondering where her boys could be. "Wait isn't the head girl supposed to give the speech to the new prefects?" Neville asked suddenly, peering at her muggle sweater looking for the Head Girl badge.

"I'm not head girl," Hermione said aloud, realizing that she had not given the position a second thought since she was not planning on attending Hogwarts for her seventh year. Hermione thought back to the day she, Harry, and Ron received their letters. There was no badge, no letter outlining her responsibilities, nothing, and she had not even thought twice about it.

"I'm sorry," Neville apologized quickly, blushing, "I thought it would be you for sure…" He trailed off uncertainly. Luna chose that moment to wander into their compartment. She looked as unusual as ever with her butterbeer cork necklace, radish earrings and a pair of Spectrespecs pushed back into her hair.

"Do you know who the head boy is?" Hermione asked casually. The loss of the head girl badge did not seem so important after she had lost her two closet friends.

"Um, yeah, it's Ernie MacMillan," he replied.

"The head girl is Padma Patil," Luna commented while examining the door with her Spectrespecs. Everyone thought it was going to be you Hermione, but I'm not surprised all those Nargles around Harry Potter were bound to affect you sooner or later." Hermione gawked at her, and Neville smiled sheepishly, but Luna did not seem to notice their attention.

Ginny opened the door and slammed it behind her, "You are not going to believe this," she said throwing the paper into Hermione's lap.

"New Minister of Magic passes law to 'promote' marriage," Hermione read the title aloud and Neville and Ginny moved closer to read the rest of the article.

_New Minister of Magic Passes Law to Promote Marriage_

_At midnight the Matched Matrimony Law was officially documented and immediately put into effect. The law requires that all eligible witches and wizards aged seventeen to forty engage in ministry approved matrimony by their specified deadline. Paperwork will be sent to all those affected later this week outlining each individuals options and responsibilities._

_"This law is designed to ensure the continuation of the magical community. By matching candidates through our selection process this generation of wizards and witches will thrive in their approved matches," our new Minister of Magic, Pius Thickesse, commented this morning._

_It appears that all those eligible are placed into the selection process and matched with several possible partners. Once these partners are determined the first string of candidates will make their selection and (after asking their chosen partner) will announce the engagement to the ministry._

_There have been rumours flying around for weeks regarding the new Minister's first official act, and as a result there has been some backlash from the public. The head of Magical Law Enforcement had this to say, "This law has been put into effect in order to better the magical community. We are in a time of great uncertainty and it is necessary that action is taken to protect our future interests. The implementation of this law is extremely well thought out and I encourage everyone to follow it precisely. In the best interests of all involved, a tracker (similar to the trace) has been put on all female candidates in order to ensure a magical future. Any eligible male or female caught avoiding the law will be sentenced to life in Azkaban."_

Hermione gasped once she had finished reading, "Arranged marriage." Ginny looked disgusted, and Neville, like Hermione, was horrified at what they were about to go through.

"Just another way for them to control us," Ginny spat, folding up the paper and discarding it.

"Life in Azkaban seems little harsh," Neville commented, "They are making it so obvious – he's taken over the Ministry."

"They are playing on everyone's fears," Ginny said, "Last time, mum told me that everyone was getting married because they thought they weren't going to get another chance. Even with all the extra marriages there was still a huge shortage of wizards and witches because so many had been killed. Our lovely Ministry," she said sarcastically, "is reassuring the 'magical community' that they will protect our future."

Neville looked mildly confused as she finished, so Hermione added, "I wouldn't be surprised if there is some fine print on that law requiring every couple to have a baby in the near future." His eyes widened in understanding.

"So basically, they are controlling who we marry only to guarantee that we have magical children."

"And so they can control those children," Hermione added miserably.

They continued discussing the new law at lengths until Neville went to the washroom. Luna had excused herself sometime previously, bored with their serious discussion and all the talk about the Daily Prophet, which was much less reliable than the Quibbler, or so she said.

"You realize this is why they left without you," Ginny said once they were alone. Hermione looked up startled; she had not expected Ginny to figure it out so quickly.

"I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better," Hermione replied sadly. "It's not going to be the same without them, and I am so worried." Ginny pulled out her robes and began to change, and Hermione followed her lead.

"I understand the worrying," Ginny replied softly, "I knew Harry was leaving, but I'm still angry that he did, and terrified that he won't come back." Tears were sliding down her face, and Hermione hugged her tightly.

"At least we have each other," Hermione said. After a moment Ginny pulled away. She opened her mouth, then closed it again quickly.

"What?"

"Ron's my brother," she started slowly, "So I miss him, and I'm worried about him, but with Harry it's different, it's more…" She could not find the right words, so she tried again. "I was just wondering if, well, if Ron was your Harry." Hermione blushed furiously, and stuttered something incomprehensible. Ginny retreated quickly, "never mind, forget I asked."

"No," Hermione said quickly and then paused, "Ron's not my Harry. I mean we've been friends forever and I always thought we would…you know. But I just don't feel that way about him, and it wouldn't be fair to either of us." Ginny nodded, relieved that the conversation about her brother was over. Neville came back a few moments later, and the awkward tension vanished instantly.

The castle loomed over Hermione, but it was not the same safe home she had remembered. The carriages were cluttered in the pathway and Neville had peaked out earlier confirming that they were doing security checks. Hermione shivered and pulled her cloak around her more tightly. It was chilly for a September evening, and the presence of Dementors at the gates added to Hermione's chill.

The castle above them seemed as massive as ever, but the feeling of awe that Hermione once felt had been replaced with a sense of foreboding. She could hear the Ministry Officials interrogating each student as they entered the threshold, and the sounds of trunks being opened, hastily searched, and then closed repeatedly. Almost fifteen minutes later their carriage reached the gates.

Even the Thestrals seemed to sense the change in atmosphere. As soon as they were cut free of the carriage they flew off into the distance, and Hermione wondered if they would return. Before long she was being searched with a Sensory Stick and sent to an available official. Hermione approached the man quickly. He was tall and broad with shaggy hair brown hair and a scraggly beard.

"Name?" He barked.

"Hermione Granger."

"Age?"

"I'm 18."

"School house?"

"Gryffindor."

"Blood Status?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked is surprise. The man looked at her suspiciously.

"Pureblood, halfblood, mudbl-"

"I am a muggle born," Hermione said stiffly, glaring at the man and inspecting his Ministry label. It read: Vladimir Maltor – Student Status Inspector.

He glared at her for another moment before looking over her paper again. She watched as the lines next to her moved ahead, but he seemed in no hurry. Hermione was sure he was looking for a reason to hold her back, but after several moments of staring at the paper, he gave up and grunted, "Proceed."

Hermione hurried to meet up with Ginny and Neville, who experienced slightly less trouble than she did. "You should have seen the look he gave me when I said my last name was Weasley," said Ginny grimly. "They know most of my family is in the Order, but they don't have any proof."

"They didn't give me much trouble once I said I was a pureblood," Neville said quietly.

"I had a feeling it was going to be like that." By the time they were in the entrance hall there was already a small gathering of students waiting to enter the great hall.

"Why aren't the doors open yet?" Ginny asked curiously, straining to see above the crowd. Everyone seemed to be asking the same question as they tried to see what was preventing them from entering. After a few moments the doors flew open and a crew of wizards exited. They walked in a close-knit V formation with their wands drawn and at the ready. They all wore the same dark blue Ministry Official robes with a large M.O.M written in white across the back.

"Those are security wizards," Ginny whispered, as they passed, "They never do any work inside of Hogwarts." The girls shared a look, and the entrance hall erupted into whispers and anxious conversation.

"Everyone into the Great Hall," the familiar voice of Professor McGonagall called, "Let's not crowd the Entrance Hall, there are still more students coming in."

"I didn't think the mudblood could look any worse, but I was clearly wrong," Pansy Parkinson stage whispered as she crossed them. Hermione ignored her, used to the Pansy's unintelligible insults.

"Parkinson," Ginny snapped, "No one wants to hear that annoying voice, especially when you are just repeating insults that you have used for the past six years. Pansy turned her glare to Ginny. Hermione looked over at the group, and saw that, as usual, Pansy was accompanied by Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. Perfect. Just what Hermione needed on a bad day.

"Well, I wouldn't have to use the same insults if she stopped being such an eye-sore," Pansy commented, "Oh, but look! Did you actually attempt to tame that mess you call hair?" The boys laughed cruelly at this, noticing Hermione's some-what less bushy hair; all of them, except Malfoy.

Ginny made some retort, but Hermione did not notice. She was watching Malfoy as his eyes scanned the crowd and she knew he was searching for Harry and Ron. All of a sudden Hermione realized that she hadn't seen Malfoy since the night Dumbledore died. Her heart ached at the loss of her headmaster, and she looked at Malfoy horrified at how close he had been to becoming a murderer. He looked sickly still, she noted, there were bags under his eyes and he was paler than ever. His eyes met hers, and her stomach dropped, waiting for him to make a comment about Harry and Ron leaving her. But he never did, he just raised his eyebrow questioning her silently. Hermione hardened her stare, and refused to look away, knowing it was a petty game.

"You've just got your knickers in a twist because your boyfriend ran off with your brother," Pansy said shrilly, causing Hermione to pull her eyes away from Malfoy.

"Parkinson, SHUT UP!" Ginny finally bellowed, causing several people to stare, but Ginny ignored them, "We are all sick of hearing your annoying voice. Even Malfoy looks sick of you." Hermione's eyes flew back to him, and sure enough, he was glaring at Pansy. She looked hurt as he turned his gaze away from her and scoffed. Hermione chose this moment to grab Ginny and flee into the great hall. Her mind buzzing about why Malfoy would not want anything said about Harry's absence.

Ginny was still fuming as they walked towards the Gryffindor table. As they were sitting down Hermione's eyes were drawn to the staff table. It was emptier than usual. Hermione noticed Hagrid's obvious absence, there was no new Defense Against the Dark Arts teach in sight, and Snape's seat was mysteriously empty. "Relax Ginny, Parkinson's a twit, and she's not worth any of your time," Hermione consoled her friend sadly. At the moment, Ginny was acting just like Ron and her temper was attracting the stares of many. Ginny sighed and tore her angry gaze away from the Slytherin table, letting in land on Hermione.

"She was right about one thing though, your hair does look nice today Hermione. Did you do something to it?" Ginny asked not unkindly, but Hermione blushed furiously.

"I forgot to brush it," she said through gritted teeth. Ginny's eyes widened and she could not stifle her laughter. "It is not funny."

"It really is," Ginny responded still laughing, "you should forget to brush it more often." The doors to the great hall swung open again, and a small selection of students approached the front of the hall where Professor McGonagall was waiting with the sorting hat. There were about thirty kids in total, and for a moment Hermione was surprised that so many parents allowed their children to go, that was until she remembered the punishment for escaping the marriage law. If they were willing to throw people in jail for trying to avoid that, they would definitely punish parents not sending their children to Hogwarts.

The sorting was enjoyable as usual, despite the sorting hat's continued warnings to unite from within. Hermione cheered for each new Gryffindor while pondering the possibility of unity within the school. Once it was over the feast began, and so did the rumors. Hermione already saw people pointing in her direction, asking where the famous Harry Potter was now that they needed him most. But not all things said were bad. During dessert Ernie MacMillan wandered to their table. "I see Harry has not returned this year," he said solemnly, "He is a fine chap. I would be out there too, but I prefer to fight my battles at Hogwarts."

He left it at that and Dean Thomas leaned over and whispered, "That's because his mother told him that if they ministry arrested him she was disowning him."

"Don't tell me she is supporting them?" Ginny snapped.

"No, she just said he had to pick his battles," Seamus added, "that's what me m'am told me. She didn't want me comin' back at first, but she'd rather me be unsafe here, than thrown into Azkaban."

Dessert soon disappeared and the students were left to stare at Professor McGonagall awaiting her first welcoming speech.

"Welcome back everyone," she started, obviously trying to keep a cheerful tone. "First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds. This year changes are being made at Hogwarts, however I want to assure you that every student will always be safe within these walls, and your education will not be harmed or interrupted by these changes-"

"Too bad, I wouldn't mind something interrupting History of Magic," Dean said quietly.

"Or potions," Neville added glumly.

"I thought you stopped taking potions Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't you see your booklist? We have to continue all the core courses even if our O.W.L scores weren't high enough, and now I'm behind a year," he whispered back. Hermione never read her booklist, she, Harry, and Ron just gave it to Mrs. Weasley because no one else was going to Diagon Alley. Hermione did not even bother to look at the books because she was too busy preparing for their journey.

"I know many of you have shown, uh, interest regarding the new Matched Matrimony Law." Professor McGonagall continued, "I have been instructed, along with the other heads of house, to assist in the matching process by holding a meeting with the seventh years in our respective houses. If you have any questions feel free to ask myself or another staff member. I must emphasize the importance of cooperating with the Ministry's requests as the consequences for breaking this particular law are severe."

"I was wondering when she would bring that daft law up," Ginny said, "It makes me so angry. I can't believe they are putting a trace on all women. That is so sexist!"

"They are basically controlling our love lives, and that's what you complain about," asked Lavender disbelievingly.

"Well, yeah," replied Ginny coolly, "The guys could make a run for it, if they wanted to. Sure there is a risk of getting caught and thrown into Azkaban, but we have no hope at all." The other girls nodded miserably, and no one bothered to point out that Ginny was still underage, if only for a while longer.

"While there have been many rumours about the school closing down, I would like to reassure you all that Hogwarts will remain open as long as there are students willing to learn and teachers able to teach them," Professor McGonagall added. A fresh round of whispers broke out after this. The rumours were true then, Hermione realized. All summer the ministry, had been pushing to take over Hogwarts, and of course the Death Eaters wanted their share of it too. It was a miracle that the school was up and running considering all of the 'negotiating' that took place. Hermione couldn't help but wonder who the Ministry had appointed as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Lastly, it seems that our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has not arrived yet," Professor McGonagall announced, through tight lips. She looked furious now, "Though I am pleased," she paused here, and even the youngest students could tell this aspect of her speech was scripted, "to announce that Dolores Umbridge will be returning to Hogwarts to refill her previous post." The whispers stopped, and were replaced with voices, loud, angry voices.

"NOT THE TOAD!" Seamus hollered, creating laughter amongst the general uproar.

"She can't be serious," Ginny said, completely astounded by the news.

"I don't think she would make jokes about something quite as terrible as Umbridge," Hermione replied seriously.

The hall had just quieted down, when the doors sprung open again. There stood Dolores Umbridge, flanked on each side by a Ministry of Magic security wizard. Silence fell over the crowd.

"Hem, Hem."

* * *

**Coming Up in _Till Death Do Us Part_:**

Draco's only consolation was that his misery would be short-lived. She would never align herself with Death Eaters, and he would be unable to fulfill his orders. If things went as Draco expected, they would both be dead long before the end of the war.


	2. Misery Loves Company

**A/N: Here is chapter two. It took a little longer than I expected, hopefully the next one will be up sooner.**

* * *

Chapter Two – Misery Loves Company

Hermione filled her cup to the rim with coffee. She had a feeling she was going to need all the help she could get to make it through her first day. She unfolded her copy of the prophet, scanning the front cover for news of Harry's absence…nothing. Confused, she searched through the paper until she found an article listing those wanted by the ministry for violations against the Matched Matrimony Law. Hermione laid the paper out reading the surprisingly short list. It seems that the Ministry's plan had worked, no one wanted to risk being sent to Azkaban. Hermione got to the bottom of the list, and then frowned in confusion. She reread it, but still Harry and Ron's names were not there.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said from behind her, Hermione jumped. "I have your time table." She handed Hermione the sheet of parchment, and whispered, "The Ministry will not announce his absence. They do not want people to follow his lead." With that she moved on to the next student, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.

It was impossible for double Potions with the Slytherins to be pleasant, so Hermione waited uneasily outside the door trying to reassure Neville that he would not be too far behind. "You'll be fine Neville. Everyone knows there are more important things than doing well in class."

"This is not the Hermione Granger I remember," Neville responded, raising the corner of his mouth in a half smile. Hermione was about the respond when the Slytherins came to a halt in front of the potions classroom. She fell silent and focused her attention on the door, ignoring their whispers and triumphant glares. She was rescued when the door swung open eerily.

Hermione was only mildly surprised to see Professor Snape sitting at his desk in the potions classroom. But the memory of what he did only two months ago tightened her throat, and her eyes burned, but she would not cry, not because of him. She took a seat at a table with Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

"Welcome to NEWT level potions," Snape began, while surveying the class coolly, "It is obvious that I have returned to my previous position of Potion's Master. I am aware that some of you did not take potions last year, and thus will have to work twice as hard in order to meet my standards. However, I do not doubt that certain students," he paused here to look pointedly at Neville, "will not be able to succeed in this class, even with some sort of miraculous assistance." He glanced briefly at Hermione before pointing his wand at the black board. "Today you will begin to brew me a Blood-Replenishing Potion. The instructions are on the board. Begin."

Snape returned to his desk, and for once did not terrorize his students, most likely because the potion itself was so difficult and intimidating. Hermione added two drops of armadillo bile, some powdered Graphorn, and stirred her potion six times clockwise. It bubbled immediately, thickening to the perfect consistency. The only problem Hermione could spot was that it was cream coloured instead of off-white. She sat back, breathing a sigh of relief, after all it could be much worse. Neville's potion was a vivid shade of purple, and across the room Goyle was trying to mop up his blood red potion as it boiled out of the cauldron.

While Hermione waited for her potion to simmer, her eyes travelled around the room and landed on her professor, who she noticed had been watching her. She met his gaze refusing to look away first. However, Snape did not look away either, and before Hermione could realize what he was doing, the classroom dissolved from her vision and she was at The Burrow. The images faded out and she was face to face with Moody, as she was only yesterday, telling him that she would not tell Harry's secret. There was a pause again, and the small conscious part of Hermione's brain was screaming at herself to close her mind, but she couldn't. She was back in the common room, and Harry was about to tell her and Ron about the Horcruxes...

BANG! The explosion brought both Snape and Hermione out of her thoughts like an electric shock. Smoke clouded her vision, and her throat, but at that moment she was grateful for Neville's dismal potions skills. They had just saved Harry.

"Longbottom!" Snape roared across the classroom. The smoke cleared, and Snape loomed over their table.

"How is it that you managed to confuse essence of fluxweed with erumpent fluid?" Snape hissed, his voice now dangerously low. Neville shook silently in his seat, but did not respond. "A week's worth of detentions, and you will write me a four foot essay on the properties of erumpent fluid and why it is idiotic to use it in a Blood-Replenishing Potion. Now get out."

Snape returned to his desk, while Neville departed hastily, but Hermione did not dare look at him again. Her hands shook as she took her cauldron off the heat and carried it to the storage area for next class. Her heart was pounding as if she had run a mile. She could have ruined everything, one more moment and Snape would have known the most important secret. She had pushed Harry so hard to close his mind, but she could not control her own. She could not leave Hogwarts, but she would not be able keep the Horcruxes a secret if Snape looked into her mind again. Hermione's head was still spinning as she left the Great Hall after lunch and headed towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"I am so pleased to be back at Hogwarts," Professor Umbridge began, and Hermione could tell she had prepared a long speech to torture them with for the first class. "It is the ministry's belief that young minds must be educated, for without formal education provided by ministry approved instructors, such as myself, young minds can easily be led astray." Someone coughed, and Hermione gripped her quill angrily.

"During my first post here at Hogwarts many students and teachers questioned my non-practical approach to teaching. I remain certain that the best knowledge can be obtained through reading the required text. Children, you may believe that it is your job to analyze the text and come to your own conclusions about the material, but it is not, as a student it is required that you support your ministry's educational guidelines and meet its outline requirements. That is all. You may now turn to chapter one of Herbert Dowry's, Ministry approved, Guide to Defensive Magic."

There was a rustle of pages and annoyed murmurs. Hermione cast aside her now broken quill fragments, and opened the book allowing the words to swim in front of her for almost the entire class before she was interrupted by Umbridge.

"How silly of me, it seems that I have forgotten to mark down the attendance," she simpered, pulling out the list and beginning to call names. "Granger, Hermione?" Hermione raised her hand silently, Umbridge looked around the room pointedly ignoring her hand, "Miss Granger?" Hermione cleared her throat loudly forcing Umbridge to look in her direction. She continued down the list, and Hermione was almost surprised when she called, "Potter, Harry?" There was dead silence in the room, and for the first time Hermione looked around and saw the shifting eyes of all the students as they were forced to digest that Harry was not coming. He would not arrive in a flying car, or on a dragon or thestral with some incredible explanation for his absence; he had left them.

Umbridge hummed to herself in satisfaction, "As I said boys and girls, if a young mind is not educated by the ministry's standards, it is not uncommon for it to be led astray." With that said, she finished the list and dismissed the class.

Hermione stormed out of the classroom, "That woman is vile, she couldn't even hide her glee that Harry is gone. She makes me so angry!" Neville was hot on her heels.

"I know what you mean," he replied, "It does make you think though…" He trailed off, and Hermione didn't bother to ask what he was talking about, and did not notice the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"It makes me think how much she resembles a toad," Seamus added. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"And hasn't anyone told her that pink is not a fall colour, I mean you can wear it occasionally, but not every day," Lavender piped in from behind them. The boys all looked at her in bewilderment, but Hermione burst out laughing at this point, causing them to join in. The pointless, yet amusing, Umbridge bashing continued until they entered Professor McGonagall's classroom.

She was waiting patiently at her desk, as they filed in. The front two rows of desks each contained a purple ministry brochure. Hermione chose a seat in the front row, and glanced at the pamphlet: The Matched Matrimony Law and What It Means For You!

"The Matched Matrimony Law, or more commonly referred to as the Marriage Law, has officially been put in place by the Ministry of Magic," Professor McGonagall began, "This law will ensure the prosperous future of magical generations to come." Professor McGonagall sniffed irritably, before continuing to read her cue-cards. "I'm sure all of you have many questions regarding this new and exciting piece of legislation, and it is my duty to the ministry to help you transition into your new roles."

"What new roles?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Ah…how do I phrase this," Professor McGonagall pondered aloud sarcastically before referring back to her sheet, "Your new roles as husbands, wives, mothers, and fathers, abiding participants in the magical community. The ministry has designed the law in three stages: the first stage is the engagement phase. During this time period you will receive your eligible partners from the ministry, select your future spouse, and then announce it to the ministry."

"The Prophet said something about the first set of candidates receiving their choices this week." Parvati added, "How do we know which set we are in?"

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips, and sighed, "This first string of candidates will have the largest selection of spouses, and they will be the first informed. After that paperwork will be sent to the second and third string candidates. So you will only know which section you are in based on when you receive notice from the Ministry."

"Why do the first string candidates have the largest selection? That's not fair!" Seamus said loudly.

"The first string candidates will also have the earliest marriage deadlines, and the third string will have the latest," Professor McGonagall added, and then continued as if there was no interruption, "It is possible to appeal for a different match, if your given candidates do not work out. However, the appeal process can be timely, and they may choose to further limit your selection. Phase two of the law is the Marriage segment, in which you will be bound magically and legally to your spouse."

"What do you mean bound magically?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Most marriages today are only bound by the law, or by religious officials, either of these practices can be reversed, in other words the couple can get divorced with relative ease. However, magical binding involves the use of certain enchantments to bind the couple for life. It was common in the Medieval era, but in the last century it has become obsolete. These bindings are much more difficult to reverse as there is no standard method. If a couple wishes to be divorced they must research a way to undo their particular bindings; it could be a spell, charm, or even a potion, the point is the enchantment grows with the couple and thus is unique to them. I'd also like to point out that unlike a state or religious marriage a magical binding ensures that vows are kept sacred; if a vow is broken the consequences are severe."

Hermione was about to ask about the consequences, but she thought better of it. Getting through the engagement phase would be difficult enough; she didn't want to think about the rest of her life just yet.

"The details of the third stage are still being finalized and will be announced when the Ministry sees fit. I think that is everything of immediate importance," Professor McGonagall said, "If you have any other questions or concerns feel free to come to my office. Mr. Longbottom, I'd like a word with you please." Neville glanced at Hermione, but she merely shrugged her shoulders, before gathering her things and heading to the library for her spare period.

Hermione's first day had given her more than enough worries and things to think about, but at the moment her mind was set on one. She decided that her most pressing concern would be closing her mind. So as she entered the library she immediately searched for a book to teach herself occlumency. It would be difficult, she knew that much, but it would be especially difficult because she would be learning it with no outside assistance. The only way she could test if had mastered the art of closing her mind would be if she allowed Snape to try and pry into her thoughts again. But she did not plan on giving him that opportunity. From now on she would be completely focused on whatever task she was doing, and if her potion was simmering she would use any means to keep her thoughts away from dangerous territories.

She read through the first three chapters on the basics to learning occlumency when familiar voices pulled her away from her book. She stashed it quickly in her bag, pulling out a sheet of parchment in its place. "Hey Hermione," Ginny whispered, sliding into the seat across from her. Neville sat down next to her.

"We have an idea," Ginny announced quietly, "Well it was Neville's idea actually," Ginny was grinning, and Hermione realized it was the first time Ginny looked truly excited since Harry left. "We are going to restart Dumbledore's Army!" Dozens of crazy ideas crossed Hermione's mind, but that had not been one of them.

"The D.A.? Really?" Hermione felt overwhelmed with joy. She did not have to sit by aimlessly while Harry and Ron fought. She could fight too!

"I told you being back in Umbridge's class got me thinking about things," Neville said, "if the ministry thinks they can bring that old hag back and we won't retaliate, they're dead wrong. There are much bigger issues than a ministry loving toad, but getting rid of Umbridge will be a start." He spoke so passionately that he reminded Hermione, for a moment, of Harry.

"We're not just going to teach ourselves defense though," Ginny added, "We want to cause some trouble, so she reports it back to the ministry. We have voices and we are not going to be ignored."

"I'm in," Hermione decided, though there was no way she could refuse such a tempting offer. "We won't be able to use the room of requirement again though, so we'll have to find somewhere else to meet."

"We know," Neville agreed, "We've been thinking, but we are back to the same old issues. The Shrieking Shack is too small, and the forest is too dangerous. So we will have to keep our eyes open for a new spot."

"We've been thinking, it might be worthwhile to use the galleons to communicate again. Umbridge never knew about them, and some people might think to check them now that Umbridge is back," Ginny added.

"I'll have to make some more for new recruits, and I'm sure some people have lost or spent theirs," Hermione noted. A brown-haired boy approached the table; he was a second year, whose name Hermione did not know. They silenced immediately.

"Um, Hermione Granger?" He looked at her uncertainly.

"Yes, that's me."

"You are wanted in the Headmistresses office." Hermione nodded and the boy scampered out of the library.

"I wonder what she wants," Hermione wondered aloud, "I'd better go." Hermione gathered her things and exited the library only to realize she wasn't sure where to go. It was her seventh year at Hogwarts, so she knew her way around, but now she was faced with a dilemma. Did she go to Professor McGonagall's office, or to Dumbledore's old office? Hermione hesitated for a moment before heading down the corridor, if she was wrong she would just have to turn around and be slightly late.

Hermione knocked on the door. No answer. She tried the handle; it was unlocked so she entered the office. There was no sign of Professor McGonagall, though the office did not look unused. There was a stack of papers on the desk that were grading themselves, and several notes stuck to the edge of the desk in an orderly fashion. Hermione noticed one note in particular, it was red while the others were gold, she took a closer look and read Kit Kat. Hermione understood immediately and almost laughed out loud at McGonagall's choice of password. Nevertheless, she headed to the new headmistress's office.

"Password?"

"Kit Kat," Hermione answered, her previous anxiety returning now that she was moments away from her meeting with McGonagall. The Gargoyle moved allowing Hermione passage up the revolving staircase. She had never been in this office before, so she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hermione entered the circular room, and took a seat in the chair across from Professor McGonagall.

"I'm glad you could join me. Would you like some tea?" She asked. Hermione shook her head. "I'm sure you are wondering why I have called you here, and there are several reasons. I have some information to discuss with you that I would like to keep between the two of us."

"Is it about the Order?" Hermione asked, not thinking that there were other private matters to be discussed.

"Well, partially," McGonagall hesitated, "Alastor has implored that I ask you about Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

"I've already told him that I can't say what they are doing," Hermione replied hotly. The absence of her best friends, and the interrogations is caused was a sore subject for Hermione.

"Yes, I understand that," McGonagall said kindly, her eyes darting to the portrait of her predecessor. "But I also understand that this mission could be dangerous, especially for two wizards who have not even completed their education. I have tried to ask Albus," McGonagall gestured absently to the large portrait behind her, whose occupant currently appeared to be asleep, "But all he tells me is that my only concern right now is the safety of the students. While Alastor has other concerns, I want to help Harry and Ron as much as possible, if we were to know their whereabouts the Order could secure the area or provide backup when necessary."

"I don't know where they are," Hermione said, "Honestly professor, if I did know I would be out there with them, or if I couldn't be with them at least helping them somehow."

"I know Ms. Granger, I was only asking because it is my duty to the Order. But I have some other matters to discuss with you as well. I will not deny that you are an exceptionally bright witch, and though I do not choose favourites among my students, I find your intellect and individuality very admirable."

"Professor, I don't understand what you are talking about," Hermione interrupted, blushing slightly.

"You were, naturally, the first choice to be Head Girl. I just wanted to apologize that you could not have the opportunity because of the current tension between Hogwarts and the Ministry."

"Why did that make a difference?" Hermione asked, "I understand the power struggle because of You-Know-Who's influence, but how would me being head girl make any difference?"

"Well, for one you are Harry Potter's best friend, and also," Professor McGonagall paused her, "because you are a muggleborn. When you were first suggested the only student the ministry thought appropriate for Head Boy was Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy! Please tell me you aren't serious Professor. He's a Death Eater!" Hermione stood up in outrage, and held back from slamming her palms against the smooth wood of the desk between them.

"Unfortunately, I am quite serious. That is why we decided upon two mutual students. I felt that you were owed this explanation at least. This will be a very difficult year for you."

"I feel like you have more bad news," Hermione said grimly, "What is it?"

"I did not want to concern the other students. The Marriage Law has already caused enough apprehension. What was not officially announced is the actuality of the three strings of candidates."

"It's based on blood status, isn't it?" Hermione whispered in horror. Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Purebloods have first choice, and muggleborns will have last choice," Professor McGonagall explained. "I know this will be especially hard on you, and I sincerely hope you have a decent selection of candidates when the time comes." Hermione nodded and blinked, in an attempt to avoid crying for the countless time in the past twenty-four hours. Professor McGonagall moved a box of tissues towards her, but apart from that pretended not to notice. Hermione waited until she was sure she had composed herself before speaking.

"Is that all Professor?"

"Yes, you may go," she replied. As Hermione was about to leave, she stopped her, "and Miss Granger, in relation to your extra-curricular activities, I suggest you take precautions. I have already lost two of my Gryffindors, I will not stand to lose any more."

Hermione opened her mouth in surprise at how quickly she had caught on to their plan to resurrect Dumbeldore's Army. "We'll be careful," Hermione promised before leaving the office.

Hermione headed to the common room and ignored the whispers that followed her up to the girl's dormitory. Thankfully it was empty, everyone was probably at dinner, allowing Hermione to search for her DA galleon in peace and then crawled into bed. In all her years at Hogwarts she had never felt this miserable.

* * *

In another part of the castle, Draco Malfoy was also taking advantage of the quiet while everyone was at dinner in order to sneak out of the castle undetected. He crossed the grounds quickly and with his wand alight made his way into the forest walking until he reached the boundaries of Hogwarts before pulling up his mask and hooded cloak. Then he disapparated the resounding crack echoing through the forest. It would, of course, be easier to floo to the meetings with Snape from the secure fireplace in his private quarters, but Draco refused to rely on him, not after what happened in June.

He arrived in the deserted field and quickened his pace as he made his way into the forest. There was an abandoned fortress there that the Dark Lord liked to use occasionally for meetings. It was secluded and hard to locate, which made it more practical for his purposes, it was one of the few places he used more than once for meetings. Draco saw more hooded figures as he approached the entrance, and scanned through them until he recognized the familiar form of his father. He casually strode beside him, lengthening his pace to keep up with him.

"Father," Draco greeted him quietly.

"Draco," he responded his voice tight with anxiety. Draco was curious about his tense stature, but did not ask. He wondered if it was about the Marriage Law. He had known about it before the article in the prophet, but they had not discussed it yet.

They entered the crowd and waited in silence, as the excitement mounted around them. The Dark Lord arrived at last and with a wave of his wand a disheveled body appeared in a heap before him. "Welcome Death Eaters," he called to the crowded hall.

"As usual, our first order of business today is the sacrifice of a muggle for our cause. This honour goes to Pius Thicknesse in celebration of his first act as Minister of Magic." Pius approached Voldemort on his knees, kissing the hem of his robes, before rising. Draco grimaced as Pius pulled a sword from within in his cloak and approached the whimpering body. Draco focused on Pius' face to avoid watching the blood being spilt, he seemed to be enjoying his 'reward'. Pius drew jeers from the crowd as he slaughtered the muggle man, drawing out his death for as long as possible to the amusement of his fellow Death Eaters. His ability to appease a crowd was what made him a valued Death Eater and the perfect candidate for the role as Minister.

When the deed was done Pius stepped back into the mass of people and He Who Must Not Be Named stepped forward drawing attention away from the body as house elves filled flasks with the fresh blood. They never saw what happened to the flasks, but Draco suspected they were being stored for use a potion, human blood was a common ingredient in some rather gruesome potions. Draco let his mind wander as the Dark Lord proceeded to the second aspect of the meeting, his routine monologue about blood supremacy and ruling the world. He was brought back to the present when the Dark Lord spoke of the Marriage Law.

"I know many of your offspring will be affected by this new law, and I predict acceptable matches for them. This opportunity will provide your sons…and daughters the chance to prove themselves worthy of becoming future Death Eaters." There was silence among the Death Eaters now, all unsure of the fate of their children. "And I am excited to announce that one of our own will be getting his opportunity today." Draco shuffled uneasily, the Dark Lord looked much too excited, and his 'opportunities' were never desirable.

"But first I have some celebratory news, Harry Potter has fled," he announced. The hall erupted with cheers, and someone sent sparks flying into the domed ceiling. "As I expected he did not return to Hogwarts this year, using the Matched Matrimony Law as an excuse to flee from his unavoidable confrontation with me. He can run, be he cannot hide from the wrath of Lord Voldemort."

"My Lord," Bellatrix spoke from the front, kneeling in front of him to kiss his robe. She lingered there longer than Pius, looking up at her lord coyly from beneath her lashes, Draco held back the urge to gag. "I would be honoured to offer my services in searching for the boy."

"Bellatrix, my ever faithful servant," Voldemort said, beckoning for her to rise. She did so, watching him with anticipation. "You services will be unneeded in finding the boy, for he will come to me." Bella withdrew into the crowd looking disappointed, but Draco was unsurprised. The Dark Lord was well acquainted with Potter's hero-complex, he would not be gone for long. "Potter has left behind his precious Mudblood." There were jeers from the Death Eaters and Draco reflected on the devastated look on her face when Pansy pointed out that her best friends were missing.

"Now we have come full circle," Voldemort commented, "Back to the opportunity for one of our newest members." Draco felt his stomach clench as red eyes met his own. He bowed his head, and waited to be addressed. "Draco Malfoy."

Draco lowered to his knees, kissing the robes quickly, Draco held back a grimace at the humiliating act. He rose once again, and stood back waiting for whatever new punishment he was in store for. "Very soon, you will receive a letter from the Ministry with a list of your eligible candidates. Of those eligible candidates, you must select Potter's mudblood to be your betrothed." Draco was mortified. His life was already a disaster, he did not think it could get any worse. The Dark Lord was smiling cruelly, and laughter was echoing throughout the hall.

"You will marry the girl," Voldemort continued, not bothering to stop the laughing, "and you will persuade her to join our cause."

Draco's only consolation was that his misery would be short-lived. She would never align herself with Death Eaters, and he would be unable to fulfill his orders. If things went as Draco expected, they would both be dead long before the end of the war.

* * *

******Coming Up in _Till Death Do Us Part_:**

"So what are you suggesting? We can't exactly put up a sign saying 'Dumbledore's Army: Now Recruiting'?"


	3. All Fired Up

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Wishing everyone one a happy holiday season and a very happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the magical world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter Three – All Fired Up

Hermione's first week back was difficult as she expected it to be, so she was somewhat relieved when the weekend came. It was just the escape she needed from classes and classmates and the absence of Harry and Ron. She headed down to breakfast late, hoping to avoid the rush, and arrived at the same time as the mail. She poured herself some tea and spread orange marmalade on a piece of toast. She watched people around her opening their mail, and felt a pang, she would get no letters. It was too dangerous for Harry and Ron to write, and she warned her parents not to as well because she did not want them in danger. She had even cancelled her Daily Prophet because she did not want to supports the Ministry's propaganda.

"Is there anything interesting in the Prophet this morning?" She asked Neville who had discarded his paper and was focusing instead on an official looking letter. He shook his head but did not speak.

"Is everything alright Neville?" Hermione asked, "Is is about your parents? Is your grandmother okay?"

"I got my candidates from the Ministry," Neville said, "I got Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Hannah Abott, and some older women who works at the Ministry. I have to be married by December 31."

"Well, Hannah is nice," Hermione said, in an attempt to be reassuring.

"McGonagall suggested I appeal for someone younger so that I can postpone the date. I'm hoping they will accept my suggestion, they seem to be more willing to compromise with…well with purebloods," he replied apologetically.

"That's a good idea, do you know who you want to suggest?" Hermione asked, trying to hide her curiosity. Neville blushed furiously.

"Luna," he responded quietly. Hermione nodded and quickly changed the subject to spare him further embarrassment.

"Ginny is in the common room," Neville whispered, "We are going to make plans for the DA in about an hour."

Hermione passed the hour by taking Neville's abandoned Prophet outside to avoid the stares of her schoolmates. She could almost understand how Harry felt being the centre of attention for all those years, but Harry had his best friends, Hermione was alone. She headed back to the common room and focused her thoughts on a possible meeting place for the DA. Upon entering, she saw Neville and Ginny in huddled in a far corner of the room with some parchment spread out between them.

"Hey Hermione," said Ginny. Hermione smiled and dropped her bag before settling down in the armchair across from them.

"So what are we looking at?" Hermione asked, indicating the parchment with a wave of her hand.

"They're rough maps of Hogwarts," Ginny explained. "We want to make some sort of statement to let people know we are restarting the DA."

"It has to be very visual," Neville added. "We want everyone to know about the DA, not like last time. I want Umbridge to realize that we are a force to be reckoned with." Hermione gnawed at her lip for a moment. In fifth year the DA had been her suggestion solely for the purpose of furthering their knowledge. Even after all her years with Harry she had a difficult time breaking rules, but this was a cause worth fighting for.

"Alright," Hermione agreed, "but we still need to be careful. Umbridge caught us all last time, and the consequences will be more severe now. We don't want to scare off potential support by causing too much trouble."

"Of course," Ginny replied readily. "I think that any activities that may bend the rules should be voluntary obviously, and only by the upper year students."

"Like just seventh years," Hermione teased. Ginny scowled at her and Neville as they laughed at her expense.

"As I was saying," she interjected, "we can still learn defensive magic that will protect us outside of Hogwarts during the meetings. But I think we should also occasionally pull together demonstrations to raise morale within the club and the school in general."

"Maybe for our first effort we should kill two birds with one stone," Hermione suggested. "We want to make a statement and let people know that Dumbledore's Army is back."

"We still don't have a location though," Neville said, "We can't exactly start meetings without a meeting place."

"I've been working on it," Hermione answered, "but I don't have anything yet. I still think we should do spread the word somehow and see how people react to the idea, because if there is not interest we will have to do something else."

"Alright," Neville sighed, "So what are you suggesting? We can't exactly put up a sign saying 'Dumbledore's Army: Now Recruiting'?" Ginny laughed, but Hermione was suddenly struck with an incredible idea.

"Actually Neville, I think that is a great idea," she exclaimed, jumping out of her chair. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?" Neville called after her.

"The library," Hermione replied over her shoulder, before hurtling out of the common room. Hermione felt exhilarated as she ran through the halls. She recalled the countless times she had left Harry and Ron in the common room, with the same bewildered faces that Ginny and Neville now wore, while she sought some book out from the library. She slowed to a fast walk as she went through the doors, breezing by Madame Pince, who gave her an irritated look as if her hasty steps would damage the precious books.

Hermione did not pause until she reached the section she was looking for. She searched for a moment struggling to find the book she was looking for. Once she did, she flipped through it quickly, ensuring it had the passage she needed, before retreating out of the library. She was just about to exit when she was struck with a second brilliant idea. She turned around and proceeded to the section on Muggle Studies.

She found the section almost immediately. She had spent hours here in her third year, looking through historic muggle advertisements. Some of them she recalled from her own childhood, others were much older. The one she looked was using during World War I and II to promote army enlisting. She saw a British poster with the saying 'Keep Calm and Carry On' that was used during World War II, but flipped past it until she found the one she wanted. It was an iconic piece of American history featuring 'Uncle Sam' with the phrase 'I want you." Hermione knew most students would not recognize the piece, but it would still fit in with her idea perfectly.

She raced out of the library, paying little attention to her surroundings, and bumped into something very solid. She fell to the ground from the impact, her books falling out of her hands, and exhaled sharply. She heard snickers, and grimaced as she looked up, her eyes making contact with several Slytherin ties, followed by the faces of her least favourite Slytherins.

* * *

Draco winced as Pansy shrieked in laughter at Granger's fall. "Look what the cat dragged in," she taunted, "something that has a rats' nest for hair." Draco did not laugh, even though Pansy had clearly tried to improve her one-liners. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed dumbly, while Zabini just smirked, but Draco could tell that he was paying rapt attention. He wondered if word had leaked yet, that Granger would become his betrothed. He waited silently for one of them to slip; to glance at him or make a comment about it. But no such thing happened, and Draco was pleased that he could live in denial, if only for a short while longer.

Pansy continued a one-sided stream of insults, as Granger ignored her and collected her books. Draco could have rolled his eyes, but he refrained, it was the first weekend back and she was already at the library. Clearly someone was trying too hard, who could possibly care about school work with a war going on?

Draco watched her closely now, he would need to focus on her more if he wanted to live. He noticed her biting her lip, not in anxiety as he noticed she sometimes did during exams, but in anger, no doubt holding back her response to whatever Pansy was saying. There were dark circles under her eyes, as if she had not slept well in a long time. Draco was used to that, he never slept well after joining the Death Eaters. It looked as if she had not slept for a week or so, Draco predicted, probably around the same time Potter left. He wondered if he could use that to his advantage, her being abandoned. He doubted it. No amount of resentment would alter Saint Granger's perfect morals. He would have to find another way.

He focused on her eyes again, though tired looking, they were extremely still, unblinking. That was strange. He realized almost immediately, that as Pansy babbled on, Granger was silently getting her revenge. He barely saw a glimpse of her wand as she straightened and stepped away from them. He could not tell what she did, but after seeing what happened to Marietta Edgecomb, he knew he would know soon enough. He decided he would give her some credit for being crafty, even if she was a Mudblood.

* * *

"And imagine the poor boy that gets stuck marrying you!" Pansy said gleefully. Hermione wished she had done something more damaging than a clumsiness charm. "We all know you don't know you're way around a guy, but he has to deal with a know-it-all too." Hermione stiffened, and she could not hold back her anger any longer.

"Parkinson, we are all aware of how much you get around," Hermione said icily, "And I guess that is a result of no one wanting you twice, so I feel sorry for you. It must be awful to be continually rejected and be too stupid to realize it." Hermione felt crude making the sexual based insult, but it was true.

"Well," Pansy sputtered for a moment, trying to collect herself. She clung on to Malfoy's arm, in an act of complete desperation. "At least I know someone who wants me, even Weasley ran, probably terrified of the thought of marrying you!" Hermione was surprised at how little that comment hurt her. While marrying Ron would not be terrible, she did not love him, so she was not really losing out. That and she was highly entertained by the bewildered look on Malfoy's face. Clearly her match was not as assured as she assumed.

"I couldn't think of a better suited couple," Hermione said, trying to hold back her laughter at the shock on all of their faces. She turned around and walked away before any of them could say a word. She found Ginny and Neville waiting for her in the common room with impatient and expectant faces.

"I found this book on magic encryptions ages ago," Hermione explained, "but I never thought I'd need to write in fire. This fire is meant to be a cross between phoenix flames and everlasting fire, so it cannot be put out easily. I also found this book of old posters, I thought we could model our sign after this one." She slipped open the second book to the page she had found earlier.

"You want to put a random old man on our sign?" Neville asked.

"Not a random man, no," Hermione said slowly. She was anxious about this part, she knew her idea was crazy, but she was hoping they would go with it. "I wanted to use Dumbledore."

"It will definitely make a statement," Ginny said. "So when are we going to do this?"

"Tonight," Neville answered immediately. Hermione sighed and looked out the window. In that moment, Neville reminded her so much of Harry, wanting to jump straight into action without thinking of the consequences.

"We should wait until tomorrow," said Hermione. "That will give us time to practice the fire writing and it will have a better effect when everyone sees it on Monday morning before classes." Neville and Ginny agreed and left Hermione to work on the enchanted flames while they went to find a good location.

The afternoon passed slowly for Hermione. She used the deserted girl's dormitory to practice creating the flamed message and spent hours perfecting her writing. Hermione knew she was being a bit too meticulous, but she had already finished her homework. Hermione sighed and tried to use the flames for cursive writing just to see how it looked. Hermione never realized how much time she would have without Harry and Ron. She sadly recalled all the nights they had snuck out together under the cover of the invisibility cloak. Hermione`s train of thought screeched to a halt. They did not have an invisibility cloak.

"How are we supposed to get around the castle without the cloak?" Hermione mused to herself softly. They had not discussed how they would get around the castle at night, especially with the extra security. McGonagall had announced that the Ministry Security wizards would be doing spontaneous patrols around the castle. Most people didn't have invisibility cloaks, Hermione reminded herself. How did the Order get around without them? They used Disillusionment Charms!

"How could I be so stupid?" She asked herself. "Obviously we could use a Disillusionment Charm." She found the counter spell to put out the flames and stored all of her information safely in her trunk before heading back to the library. She decided it was safe to practice the charm there because if she did it successfully people would not be able to see her anyway.

* * *

Sunday night came and Hermione squirmed all through dinner. She had never done anything like this without Harry and Ron. Ginny squeezed in next to her as she picked at her food.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said. "Stop worrying, it's going to work out perfectly," she added seeing Hermione's nervous expression. After dinner they waited in the library until Madame Pince kicked them out. The halls were deserted, so Hermione, Ginny and Neville found a quiet corridor to perform the Disillusionment charms.

"This feels weird," Neville commented, examining his arm, which now matched the stone wall behind him. "Can you see me?"

"The spell doesn't make us invisible, just less obvious. So we still need to be careful," Hermione explained. She poked her head around the corner before beckoning the others to follow. She led them to second floor, near Myrtle's bathroom. Ginny had suggested using the same wall that she had unknowingly used when she opened the Chamber of Secrets.

It was strange not being completely invisible, Hermione thought. She had always been nervous under the cloak, in case it slipped or if someone breathed too loudly, but this was worse. Hearing footsteps approaching, she poked Ginny in warning and they dispersed. Ginny slipped into the bathroom, Neville behind a suit of armour, and Hermione into a densely shadowed corner.

The footsteps belonged to a Slytherin couple who were probably heading back to their dungeon common rooms. Hermione waited for the footsteps to pass before knocking twice on the wall. Neville and Ginny emerged and they continued down the corridor.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered, "Neville and I will keep watch at opposite ends of the corridor. Remember two knocks means someone is coming and hide, three knocks means run for it."

"I got it," Hermione responded. They left Ginny at the entrance to the hall and walked further in. Halfway through Hermione stopped and felt Neville pass her on his way to the end of the hall. She heard him knock once, signaling that the area was clear and it was safe to begin. Hermione took a deep breath and drew her wand. She began with the most challenging part, the image of Dumbledore. She used the photo of him, from a chocolate frog card, and used a duplication spell to mimic it on the stone. She then outlined the image in flames. She worked quickly as they did not know how much time they would have, but Hermione guessed that at least ten minutes had already passed.

She began their message next. Working much faster now she wrote out 'I want you' on the wall above Dumbledore's picture, before she heard the knocks. Three knocks. Hermione looked to both sides of the corridor, but could see no movement on either end. She could hear heavy breathing, and some mumbled threats. Filch was coming. She started to run quietly in the other direction, but Mrs. Norris was coming up that side. She backed up and tried not to panic.

"Lassie in here," a voice growled behind her. She whipped around to look at the portrait of a Scottish rogue who was beckoning her forward. She hesitated before approaching. "There's a passage behind me portrait." Hermione whipped it open and disappeared behind it. It lead to a dark passage with a narrow and rickety set of stairs. Hermione tested her weight on the stairs and had slowly started to descend when she heard a shrill whistling. She paused, knowing that Ginny had used one of her brothers' products to distract Filch.

Knowing she had mere moments Hermione made a split decision and ran back up the staircase. If she moved quickly she could finish the sign. She slid out from behind the portrait, her wand out, and began the spell immediately.

"Lassie," she heard the portrait again, "Are ye mad? That demented caretaker will be coming any minute." Hermione did not respond as she rushed in the rest of the message. It was not as neat as when she practiced, but it was legible. She stood back taking a second to admire her work, before turning to the portrait.

"Thank you for your help," she said quietly, "I don't know how to repay you."

"Aye, it was nothing," the man said, "But if you wish to repay me you could stun that nasty cat behind you." Hermione whipped around to find Mrs. Norris staring at her. She heard the man chuckle and hesitated only a moment before doing as he asked.

"Thank you again Mr…" Hermione trailed off, not knowing his name.

"McCreery, Scotty McCreery," he said, winking at her. "If I were ye, I would get away from here. And I'd leave that cat elsewhere. It brings up bad times for 'im." Hermione did as he said, abandoning Mrs. Norris on the fifth floor, purposely near Umbridge's office, before retreating to the common room. She found Neville and Ginny waiting there anxiously for her.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed when she got in. "We were worried, we thought you would be back here before us. Did you finish the sign?"

"I finished it, but what happened to you? I heard Filch coming and then I had to stun Mrs. Norris," Hermione explained.

"It was lucky I had some of Fred and George's stuff on me, I managed to get Filch to go in the opposite direction," Ginny responded. Neville stifled a yawn.

"I don't know why I'm exhausted, you two got all the action," he said, "I'm off to bed." The girls followed his lead, saying good night as they took the stairs up to the girl's dormitory.

Breakfast the next morning was a chaotic affair. Hermione had resisted the urge to walk by the corridor with the sign, but most of the school seemed to know about it already. There were whispers across the great hall and Hermione had already been approached by Lavender and Parvati about it. She took a seat across from Ginny and Neville who were looking at the staff table.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said, and turned back to the table grinning. She lowered her voice and added, "Umbridge looks furious." Hermione turned her attention to her and saw that Ginny was right. Umbridge was picking at her food, her mouth pursed so tightly it disappeared into her pudgy face. Scanning further along the table Hermione's eyes met with Professor McGonagall's, who raised her eyebrows slightly before returning to her breakfast with a smile tugging at her lips.

Hermione averted her eyes from the staff table quickly when she saw Umbridge glancing her way. Hermione ate breakfast slowly, avoiding the temptation of walking past their sign. By the time she left the great hall with Neville most of the tables were empty and only a few teachers remained. Hermione expected the entrance hall to be empty, but was surprised to find a several small clusters of students all watching the apparent argument between Professors McGonagall and Umbridge.

Neville was a few steps ahead of Hermione, but he turned around and smiled at her mouthing mission accomplished. Hermione almost laughed, but she felt slightly guilty for putting her favourite professor in a compromising position. They stopped moving once they were within hearing distance and Neville pretended to search for something in his school bag.

"-bad example of a professor and Head Mistress," Umbridge was saying, "I shall be reporting this to the Ministry of course. It is absolutely unacceptable that this type of behavior be left uninvestigated and unpunished."

"As I told you before Dolores," Professor McGonagall responded coolly, "I refuse to take disciplinary actions against students honouring my predecessor, especially considering your questionable techniques."

"My techniques brought about the destruction of Dumbledore's so-called army successfully and ridded Hogwarts temporarily of a man inept to be Headmaster!"

"I will not hear you speak a word against Albus Dumbledore," McGonagall said with such anger that Hermione stepped back. "You have no right to criticize me or any other Headmaster after you failed in your short time as Headmistress. And you may not like my techniques, but you were the first witch to be banned from receiving the position again, not me." Professor Umbridge stood there shaking with rage, but could not come up with any response.

"Professor Umbridge, you are causing a scene and setting a bad example for the students. I am withholding your privilege of supervising night security until further notice," McGonagall continued, now turning to face the students. "Back to class please or I will have to show Professor Umbridge how to discipline students."

The remaining students left the hall hastily to avoid being late to class. Hermione and Neville made a beeline for the stairs, making sure Professor McGonagall was behind them. They raced into transfigurations and were barely in their seats when she strode into the room. Whispers had already filled the classroom about the showdown in the entrance hall and the entire class was looking at her with new admiration.

The whispers were silenced when Seamus entered the room and, not noticing Professor McGonagall in the corner of the room, announced "McGonagall just put Umbridge in her place!" The class burst into laughter at the bemused expression on her face as she turned to the door.

"As flattering as that was Mr. Finnigan, would you kindly take your seat," she said. "If everyone would please settle down, we are going to begin working on the theory behind animal transfiguration." The class quieted quickly as the professor began the complex material, surely to be tested during their NEWTs. Like usual when Professor McGonagall posed a question Hermione's hand shot into the air with a ready answer.

"Excellent Miss Granger, I couldn't have phrased that better myself. Thirty points to Gryffindor." Hermione beamed at her, but checked herself quickly at Ernie MacMillian's bewildered expression because he had given an equally good answer earlier and had only earned ten points.

At the end of class Hermione gathered her books together and chatted amicably with Neville who was waiting for her. She was grateful for his kindness now more than ever. But Hermione tried to avoid thinking about the circumstances that had forced their newfound closeness. If Harry and Ron had been here, it would be them waiting as she struggled to fit all her books back into her bag. As a result they were the last students to leave, prompting Professor McGonagall to take advantage of the moment.

"Mr. Longbottom that was kind of you to wait for Miss Granger," she said rather uncharacteristically. "Thirty points to Gryffindor for such a wonderful display of Gryffindor loyalty." With that she left the room leaving them befuddled in her wake.

"Who knew breaking the rules could have such severe consequences," Neville joked as they left the class. Hermione laughed, and wondered aloud what Ginny would be getting points for that day.

* * *

Draco breezed into Defense against the Dark Arts accompanied, as usual by Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy was already seated in the back row, conveniently next to one empty chair. Draco smirked at Zabini before strategically grabbing a desk in the row in front of her. Pansy's disappointment was obvious, but Draco took less enjoyment than he usually would. Umbridge's class was sure to be a drag. She would most likely just lecture them on the 'display' from that morning.

Umbridge entered the room and called the class to attention immediately. She was clearly trying and failing to conceal her anger. "Good afternoon class," she called, and continued once the response had been supplied to her standards. "Before we start today's lesson I would like to discuss the events of this morning. While the headmistress feels she is unable to punish the students responsible for vandalizing school property, I would like to emphasize the importance of order in this classroom and in the school. If I witness any students violating school policy I believe it is my duty as your professor to discipline those miscreants in order to ensure that Hogwarts continues to meet the Ministry's safety regulations."

Umbridge continued on, but Draco began tuning out her countless threats and pledges of allegiance to the Ministry. His eyes began to wander, and no surprise, they landed on the girl that taunted his thoughts most in the past week. For once Granger did not appear to be hanging on to the professor's every word. Her eyes were glued to the blackboard and she was drumming her fingers silently on her desk. Draco unconsciously noted that she looked less pale than she did last week, meaning she was probably getting some sleep. Draco almost scoffed at his own train of thought, it did not matter to him whether or not the girl was sleeping. However, he reassured himself that any details about her could be useful. So he took a closer look, and though her face was its usual colour, there were dark circles under her eyes and she pressed a hand to her mouth to cover a yawn.

Having so much experience with sleepless nights Draco managed to deduct was those signs meant: while she was in general sleeping better, last night was an exception. He did not have to think very hard as to what could have kept her up. Her frequent glances at Longbottom gave her away. Draco should have known she would be involved in anything regarding 'Dumbledore's Army' and the magic of her sign was much too advanced to be attempted by most students.

Draco could not help but be jealous of Potter at that moment. Granger would be an asset to either side with her skills and newfound willingness to break the rules. Draco grudgingly gave her credit, but he would never admit to being impressed by her.

* * *

**Coming up in _Till Death Do Us Part:_**

**__**Hermione's concerns were confirmed when Umbridge rose to her feet and Professor McGonagall scowled.


	4. Sugar Rush

**A/N: Here is the fourth chapter. Sorry for the long delay on this one, hopefully it is worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to J.K Rowling**

* * *

Chapter Four – Sugar Rush

Hermione had not been back to the trapdoor on the third floor since her first year, but she was glad she made the trek now. It was the perfect place for the DA to meet. The corridor was still unused and no devil's snare lay beneath the trapdoor to prevent their using the space below it.

"So that's where the Philosopher's Stone was hidden?" Ginny asked as Hermione lifted the creaking door, and nodded. "It seems kind of obvious. I mean a trapdoor in the middle of the floor isn't exactly hidden."

"Well there were other obstacles," Hermione said as she looked at the door thoughtfully. "But we should probably use a concealment charm on the entrance after today's meeting. A three headed guard dog would be kind of obvious." Hermione proceeded to conjure a ladder for them to climb into the opening. With the devil's snare removed, all that remained was a large, damp, stone-walled room. It was not nearly as comfortable as the room of requirement, but it would do.

Before long students began descending the ladder and waiting for the meeting to start. It was the old DA members first, who Hermione contacted using the galleons. Followed by people they had spread the word to of the time and place of the first meeting. Once it seemed that everyone had arrived Hermione hesitantly cast muffliato on the room to block their voices from travelling to the corridor above.

"Alright everyone," Ginny called across the room, getting their attention much faster than Hermione would be able to. "Welcome to the first meeting of the newly reformed Dumbledore's Army. Those of you were members before know what it means to put your name on this parchment. We take this very seriously. The DA is no longer just about learning defensive magic, but also about standing up to You-Know-Who." There was some uncomfortable shuffling when she said this, especially amongst the younger years. Hermione was surprised to see the number of second and third years that had shown up. So she quickly interjected Ginny's speech.

"We know some of you are uncomfortable breaking the rules. So for those of you who do not want to take part in our demonstrations, that's fine, but you are still sworn to secrecy about the members and activities about the DA," Hermione said, adamant that second years would not be involved in anything dangerous. "Does everyone understand?" They nodded their assent and continued to pass the parchment along the circle.

"Why can't we use the room of requirement again?" Michael Corner called out, looking at their surroundings with apparent disproval. Ginny opened her mouth in apparent agitation, but Hermione beat her to it.

"That will be the first place Umbridge looks," Hermione explained. "The room's protection was broken last time when a member breached the contract, we cannot afford for that to happen again." In all fairness, no one would be able to fully breach the contract this time. Hermione had taken more extreme measures when writing it, and anyone who tried to expose them would be faced with a silencing charm that only Hermione could undo.

"Isn't the location going to be obvious with all of us marching down here?" A fourth year Ravenclaw girl asked.

"We could use that disillusionment charm Hermione," Neville responded quickly.

"That's a good idea," Hermione said. "The magic is quite advanced, but I'm willing to teach it to sixth and seventh years and they can help the younger students." This was met excitedly by all the older students.

The enthusiasm died down quickly when two new students descended the ladder. A hush fell over the crowd, but Hermione recognized the straggly blonde hair immediately.

"Hi Luna," Ginny called up to her. Hermione couldn't help but look at Neville and she noticed his neck was turning red. Luna smiled at her but her attention was on the second year girl with her. Hermione took a closer look and saw that the girl had a bleeding hand.

"She was just in detention with Umbridge," Luna explained, squeezing the girl's shoulder warmly.

"Essence of Murtlap will heal that," Hermione said "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has some in the Hospital wing." The girl nodded and sniffled. Tearstains were still visible on her face and the blood on her hand was smeared up her arm.

"I was hoping you knew a healing spell," Luna said frowning, "I tried snargaluff pod juice but it didn't help." One of the girls in the circle hurried over to help her friend. "Can you take her to the Hospital Wing?"

"Okay Luna," she replied. They departed a moment later, only waiting for the injured girl when she insisted on signing the parchment to make her an official member of the DA.

Hermione frowned as the girls left. That had been an unpleasant reminder of Harry. His hand was still scarred from their fifth year. "I think that pretty much wraps up our first meeting," Hermione announced to the sobered crowd. "I have some extra galleons so we can announce the next meeting. If all the sixth and seventh years could stay behind and we will start to work on disillusionment charms." The younger students left gradually in small groups. Hermione and Neville ushered out some fifth years trying to stay behind with the older students. The lesson went by without issue and at the end someone finally brought up the issue that was occupying most of Hermione's thoughts.

"We should do something about Umbridge's detentions," Dean Thomas said as they were packing up to leave. Those remaining were keen on the idea and Hermione was relieved that the group seemed to be on the same page.

"Some of Fred and George's products might do the trick," Ginny suggested. "Their Decoy Detonaters could be a great distraction."

"Or Peruvian Instant Darkness powder," Neville added no doubt remembering the night Dumbledore died last June.

"She used to have tea and bon bons during detentions," Seamus added, "Maybe we can swap some for skiving snackboxes or their ton tongue toffee."

Before long plans were finalized to disrupt Umbridge's next detention session and Hermione found herself outside the defense of dark arts class room dropping decoy detonators into a classroom full of detention dwellers. Seamus had already swapped her candies and Hermione backed away anxiously as Umbridge plucked a colourful toffee into her mouth. She gagged audibly and several students looked up in surprise, especially when her tongue turned acid green and began to sag from her mouth.

As Umbridge struggled to her feet attempting to find her wand, Hermione saw Neville dart into the classroom gesturing the students to leave. They started stampeding out of the room leaving a seething Umbridge behind with her lolling green tongue.

Hermione went to bed satisfied with the DA's efforts. Most of the students' hands were raw but no longer bleeding. She woke with a nagging apprehension building in the back of her mind. Her anxiety climaxed during breakfast. Professor McGonagall had a grim expression on her face, and Umbridge, a few seats down, was suppressing a look of pure triumph.

Hermione's concerns were confirmed when Umbridge rose to her feet and Professor McGonagall scowled.

"Hem Hem." All eyes were immediately drawn to Umbridge as she looked pointedly at Professor McGonagall. She smiled tightly and rose to her feet.

"Attention please students," she called across the hall, "Professor Umbridge would like to convey an announcement from the Ministry of Magic." Umbridge stared across the hall, her beady eyes pausing for a moment on the Gryffindor table where Hermione, Neville and Ginny sat.

"I am displeased to say that Hogwarts has not improved since I first taught here," she said, "and once again the Ministry feels its involvement is necessary at Hogwarts." There was some outcry at this, but at Umbridge's hard look the crowd fell silent. "Educational Decree number twenty-three has been reapproved and I have been reinstated as the Hogwarts High Inquisitor." The response was worse now and students began yelling profanities. With a flick of her wand the doors to the great hall opened and Ministry of Magic security wizards flooded through the threshold. The crowd silenced at once and Professor McGonagall rose to her feet once again.

"Students," she said, "I ask you to contain yourselves and act in a manner that follows Hogwarts' protocol at all times. Ministry of Magic security wizards will be conducting daily patrols of the castle as well as acting as personal protection for the High Inquisitor." McGonagall paused here, the words clearly painful to say, but she continued normally, "now off to class all of you." The students bustled away whispering about what just occurred and eyeing the security wizards with a mixture of fear and suspicion.

As Hermione left the great hall she felt Neville come up behind here with Ginny. "This is not good," Ginny whispered once they were away from the security wizards.

"I guess we won't be disrupting any more of her detentions," Neville added. "Next thing you know we are going to have another wall full of daft educational proclamations."

"Huh," Ginny said a mischievous smile reminding Hermione of Fred and George. "A wall of daft educational proclamations could be promising." Without another word she disappeared in the crowd heading to the dungeons. Neville raised his eyebrows at Hermione and they joined Dean and Seamus on their way to charms.

Ginny's idea was made clear at lunch when she intercepted Hermione and Neville and dragged them to the library before they got a chance to touch their bangers and mash. She refused to tell them anything until they were seated alongside Luna, Dean, Seamus, and another Ravenclaw girl Hermione recognized but could not name offhand.

"Okay Ginny, what's so important that we have to miss lunch?" Seamus asked somewhat grumpily. Hermione knew that Seamus, like Ron, was rather unpleasant when not fed three square meals a day. Hermione saw several scraps of parchments hastily piled in front of Ginny and even more next to Luna who was scribbling away absently.

"I got the idea from Neville this morning," Ginny said breathlessly, "we are going to make a bunch of daft educational decrees and post them in that wall off the great hall!" Everyone appreciated the idea, especially when Ginny started handing out the ones she and Luna had already made. Hermione saw one entitled Educational Decree #37 prohibiting the excessive use of pink. A similar one banned decorative cat plates with an exception made for Professor McGonagall. But it was Luna's proclamations that were the best ranging from mandatory spectrespecs to implementing nargle checks for all students.

"These are hysterical," Dean laughed as he continued to read through the pile.

"We are going to make some more tonight and put them up after curfew tomorrow with a permanent sticking charm," Ginny said.

"If you had it all planned out why do we need to skip lunch," Seamus grumbled.

"Because I have detention with Umbridge so someone else needs to help Ginny put them up," Ginny snapped. "And we've only made about twenty of these when we need about fifty so you lot better start writing." Ginny distributed the spare parchment and everyone shuffled about looking for quills.

"I'll help Luna put them up tomorrow," Neville said quickly, and Hermione could not help but notice his blush.

"I can help too," Dean offered.

Blushing in earnest Neville declined, "I think we can handle it, we don't want too many people or else it will attract attention." Hermione caught Neville's eye and he looked away quickly. Hermione smiled at her poor attempt at a proclamation, knowing exactly why Neville wanted to be alone with Luna.

* * *

On Monday evening Hermione waited anxiously in the Gryffindor common room pouring over her copy of the Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven. Ginny had left dinner and went straight to her detention. Neville and Luna were probably putting up their proclamations at this very moment and Hermione was alone by the fireside. She had gotten one of the best armchairs and was gazing sadly into the flames. Some silly part of her brain secretly wished that Harry's head would pop up from the flames like Sirius had done so long ago.

Hermione, not one to wallow in her sorrow, turned instead to a paper on human transfiguration she was working on for Professor McGonagall. She had finished about three feet of parchment when Neville stealthily entered the almost deserted common room. Seeing Hermione he made his way to the fireside and plopped into the chair across from her.

"How'd it go?" Hermione asked, setting aside her quill.

"Really well," Neville said happily, and Hermione was quite sure he was not just talking about the DA. "Brilliant actually. I can't wait to see Umbridge's face tomorrow morning. Especially after she looked so smug yesterday at breakfast. Fat lot of good those security wizards are." Neville trailed off and soon after headed to bed leaving Hermione to write another half-foot before proceeding to her conclusion.

Unsurprisingly Neville was right. The next morning Umbridge looked like she sucked on a lemon and giggles and whispers filled the hall. Hermione had to contain her smile when she passed Filch and a couple of security wizards attempting to remove the proclamations from the wall. They gave up after a day and Hermione loved the sight of students stopping mid-step to read some of them and chuckle before heading in or out of the great hall. This became such a common occurrence that Filch took to guarding it with a broom ushering people away and threatening them with detention.

Apart from that the week went by smoothly, and Hermione walked into dinner at ease on Thursday night. She planned to eat dinner with Ginny and Neville as was becoming her custom, grab some books from the library, and then return to the common room to finish a charms paper and begin working on a gruesome one for potions that was due the following week.

Hermione's plans were ruined just as dessert of plum pudding was served. Umbridge rose and took her favourite spot at the headmaster's podium. Hermione's stomach turned and she dropped her spoon losing her appetite at once. Umbridge never had good news and deep down Hermione knew sooner or later she would retaliate.

"Good evening students" Umbridge said, her voice falsely sweet. "I know many of you have seen the display outside the great hall." Voices faltered and students shifted in their seats. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She did not expect Umbridge to address the situation head on. "I know many of you found this display amusing, but I can forgive this immaturity for it is easy for young minds to be led astray. While this display was cleverly hidden behind Ministry letterheads, it was indeed an act of vandalism. I do not blame the student body for the actions of a small group of miscreants. However, the group indentifying itself as Dumbledore's Army has made it clear to the Ministry that it is not acceptable to have any trips to Hogsmeade this year. Educational Decree Number Thirty-Three places an immediate halt to all trips to Hogsmeade for an indefinite period of time until the Ministry sees fit to revoke this measure."

The great hall erupted in angry backlash from the students, but once again the Ministry's security wizards entered the hall en masse and every one quieted. Hermione waited for Professor McGonagall to rise and ease their minds as she had done previously, but she did not. Instead she swept from her chair and exited the great hall followed quickly by many of the staff. Hermione took that as her cue to leave, not wanting to be left in the hall with Umbridge and the Ministry officials.

"We need to have an emergency DA meeting now," Ginny hissed as soon as they were clear from the mass of students.

"Alright," Hermione conceded, pulling out a sickle from her pocket. "But only for the leading members, I don't want a bunch of second years here for this." She waved her wand over the sickle, which was charmed like the galleon all members of the DA had, but these were only given to the older students willing to bend the rules.

As soon as she had finished, Hermione slipped out of the alcove with Neville and Ginny and made their way to the trap door beneath which they found a small assembly waiting for them. Luna, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Susan Bones, and a few others were whispering anxiously until they entered and all talking ceased.

"They can't stop us from going to Hosgmeade," Lavender said her eyes shining with unshed tears, "it's our last year!"

"Bloody 'ell," Seamus said angrily, "Everyone is going to hate the DA now. We are going to lose all our followers."

Hermione suppressed a frown at both of them. She always thought Lavender was a bit petty, but she had expected better at a time like this. And she didn't particularly like Seamus referring to the other members as their followers it was too close to Death Eaters for her liking.

"What we need is something to boost morale," Susan said.

"Definitely, something to remind everyone what we are standing up against is more important than butterbeer and candy," Dean added.

"Speak for y'self," Seamus muttered, "I love butterbeer."

"We need to stop whining and start thinking," Ginny retorted angrily, pulling at her long red hair. Her new Quidditch captain badge glimmered from the torchlight and a thought struck Hermione. All those years of Fred and George appearing in the common room after a Quidditch match with armfuls of Honeydukes sweets and butterbeer. Hermione felt instantly guilty, she had always chided harry for using that passage, but it would be the perfect solution. She hesitated, she wanted to tell them, she really did, but she could not be responsible for so many students knowing a passage out of the castle. Not to mention she still considered it Harry's passage, it would feel like a betrayal to leak his secret.

"I have an idea," she said, and they all looked at her hopefully. She exhaled slowly. They were not going to like what she said next. "What if tomorrow morning at breakfast the house elves served candy from Honeydukes?" Some listened with confusion others with excitement.

"How?" A Ravenclaw boy asked sceptically.

"I know how," Hermione said, "I just need to know if you guys want it done?"

"Definitely," Parvati agreed.

"It sounds like a great idea," Neville added. "So how many people do we need to pull this off." Here came the glitch Hermione thought to herself.

"Well, the truth is this is something I have to do alone." They all rejected it at once but after a few moments Hermione managed to convince them. So they all trickled out of the room. Neville and Luna left last with a concerned look from the formers and a warning about the questionable ingredients from Transylvania that Sugar Quills contained from the latter.

Just as Ginny was heading out Hermione decided that maybe she did not have to do this all by herself. If there was one person here that Harry would trust it would be Ginny; after all her three of her brothers knew about the passage anyway.

"Wait Ginny, wait," Hermione called as Ginny stumbled poised on the first ring of the ladder. "I need your help." The girls left together, Hermione explaining her plan on their way to the statue of the hump-backed witch.

"So this leads straight into Honeydukes," Ginny asked in disbelief, "I must have passed this statue a hundred times." Hermione shushed Ginny and eased into the passage after her, ensuring no one saw them as closed it behind her. Luckily the Ministry wizards seemed to be occupied in other parts of the castle tonight.

Hermione had never gone down this passage herself, so she was just as curious as Ginny as they made their way through the passage. After a while Hermione got impatient with the winding tunnel and was relieved when the tunnel sloped upward and they soon found themselves in the basement of Honeydukes.

"Woah," Ginny said as she took in their surroundings. There were sacks of Bertie Botts beans and toffees and crates of sugar quills, chocolate frogs and fudge. Hermione and Ginny shrunk down a selection of the candies filling a couple of spare sacks and leaving a satchel of galleons, sickles and knuts in their place.

The trek back to Hogwarts took even longer as the dragged the sack behind them, but at last they made it out of the statue slightly out of breath. But the job was not complete, they had to sneak back through the castle lugging the candy filled sacks with them and dodging Ministry security wizards. Hermione knew exactly how to get to the kitchens after her various S.P.E.W efforts with the households. So she was not surprised that once she and Ginny entered they were surrounded by house elves offering food and services.

"Dobby!" Hermione exclaimed happily once she saw the familiar elf.

"Miss Hermione," he beamed at her, and she was happy to see he was still wearing one of the hats she knitted. "Dobby is so pleased to see you. Harry Potter has not come to visit Dobby in a long time."

"Oh," Hermione faltered, "Uh, Harry isn't here this year." Dobby's green eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Harry Potter is such a great wizard. He freed Dobby from the bad bad Ma-" Dobby cut of abruptly and ran head first into the nearest table. Hermione and Ginny pulled him away, but the other elves looked on in approval.

"Dobby is naughty," one piped up, "He should not say such things about his masters." Others nodded in agreement and Hermione bristled.

"They are not his masters anymore," Hermione defended him automatically, "You should all be more like Dobby and except fair wages for the work you do." The elves started muttering darkly at this, and some even covered their bat like ears, stomping their feet as to ignore her. Hermione sighed in defeat.

"Dobby," she said turning her attention back to the elf, "I need a huge favour."

"Anything for a friend of Harry Potter," Dobby said bowing deeply. Hermione sighed in relief and deposited the sacks of candy in front of him, charming them back to their original size, which drew the attention of the other elves who were busy stuffing Ginny's arms with food.

"I need you to send this candy up to the house tables tomorrow morning with breakfast," Hermione said. The part of her that was two dentists' daughter cringed at the thought of all that sugar, but she ignored it. "Oh, and the staff table too."

"No, no, no," one of the elves squeaked, "This is against the rules it is!"

"Miss Hermione asked Dobby to do it, not you Frolly," Dobby said angrily.

"But we alls will get in trouble, we will," the elf retorted and several others started to agree with him. Hermione met Ginny's eye anxiously. If the elves would not agree their plan would go to waste.

"Please," Hermione begged, "It would mean so much to us."

When Hermione's pleas did not work Ginny tried a different attempt. "It would mean so much to all of the students. And don't you live to serve people?" Hermione stuttered angrily, but the elves seemed to waver.

"Okay, how about we make a deal?" Ginny suggested. "If you do this for us, Hermione will stop badgering you about wages and clothes." Hermione would not have agreed to this, but the elves responded with such enthusiasm that she had no choice. Moments later they were ushered out of the kitchen and Hermione had the feeling they were glad to be rid of her. Well, except Dobby who was trying to show her his collection of socks.

The next morning Hermione heard excited voices before she even entered the great hall and knew immediately that the candy was a success. Even the staff seemed elated and Hermione spotted Professor Flitwick trading Chocolate Frog cards with Professor Sprout.

The weekend that followed was so wonderful that Hermione felt almost happy for the first time since she'd been back at Hogwarts. Ginny held the Gryffindor quidditch tryouts and the team looked promising even without Harry as the seeker. At least that was what Ginny told her, even after all the years Hermione spent watching Harry play she did not know much about the sport.

They spend the evening celebrating the success of the DA on Friday morning, the Gryffindor tryouts, and Luna and Neville's approved engagement. Dean and Seamus even managed to snag some of Fred and George's fireworks which they set off in the grounds much to Umbridge's displeasure.

* * *

All of the Slytherins were in high spirits as they made their way to the dungeons for potions on Monday Morning. While they would always hate the Gryffindors the candy at breakfast was great. Especially because Umbridge spent the rest of the day looking like she ate a vomit flavoured Bertie Botts bean.

They settled into their seats waiting leisurely for the potion's master to arrive. He soon did sweeping his cloak behind him and turning to face the class the traces of a smirk evident on his face. Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise. Snape always had a theatrical air about him making Draco secretly suspect that he was gay.

"Settle down," Snape said pulling Draco away from his thoughts. "Today we will be brewing an exceptionally difficult potion, and I assure you candy and fireworks will not prepare you for it." Draco almost snorted at that, but Snape was too busy intimidating Longbottom to notice.

Unsurprisingly Snape was right and the potion was extremely difficult to concoct. As Draco worked he noticed Snape prowling the rows more viciously than usual, even turning on the Slytherins on occasion. Draco wondered what had put him in such a foul mood. There had been no Death Eater meaning that weekend, but Draco knew the Dark Lord sometime called on Snape separately. Draco's thoughts wandered down this path as he waited precisely four minutes for his potion to simmer. He was quickly distracted, however, by Granger who had completed the potion and would probably receive top marks for it as well. She was staring at something intently under her desk and Draco's curiosity was inflamed. Figuring he had another two minutes until his potion needed his attention, he moved to the store cupboard to get a better view of her. He rolled his eyes for the second time that class, no surprise, she was reading. He wondered what was so important that she kept it hidden under the desk. A letter from Potter perhaps? Draco looked around to make sure no one was watching before using a spell his father had taught him to get enhanced vision.

Occlumency. So Granger was learning Occlumency. Aunt Bellatrix had taught Draco some the previous year and he was getting quite good at it. Returning to his seat and his potion Draco considered the possibility of using Legilimency on her. Getting into her mind would give him some clues on how to motivate her to switch sides or at least give him minimum hassle. He dropped the idea quickly; he was not a practised Legilimens and he did not want to draw attention to his orders.

Draco waited until the end of class to approach Snape meaning to ask him about Legilimency as he was supposed to begin learning it soon. Draco approached his desk and those thoughts vanished when Snape turned on him sharply. "What do you want Draco?"

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Draco asked coolly. Snape was seldom short with him, so Draco knew something was up. Snape sat back in his chair pressing his long fingers to his temples.

"That toad," he grumbled, and Draco assumed he meant Umbridge, "went and complained to someone at the Ministry about the candy incident on Friday. Unfortunately, that someone was Travers so naturally he ran his mouth about the issue too."

"So what are they going to do about it?" Draco asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

Hermione was elated Monday afternoon when Defense Against the Dark Arts was cancelled. These sorts of things usually devastated her, but she would be much more productive studying in the common room than in one of Umbridge's classes. Her study session was disturbed that night when McGonagall entered the Gryffindor common a pamphlet in hand. She tacked it to the notice board and turned to face the occupants of the room who were watching her attentively.

"Things are changing at Hogwarts," she said shortly, "I trust all of you to think carefully before you act now more than ever." With that she left the room abruptly and everyone dashed to the notice board. Hermione heard a gasp from the front and a couple of curse words. As a prefect she would typically reprimand profanity, but she was too curious.

"Umbridge was sacked!" Someone said incredulously. Hermione was shocked. The Ministry had handpicked Umbridge for this. Why would they sack her?

"Who's replacing her?"

"Amycus Carrow," Lavender replied hesitantly, "Isn't he a…"

"A Death Eater," Ginny whispered.

* * *

The next Defense Against the Dark Arts class came and the seventh year Gryffindors sat silently, waiting to see if the rumours were true. The Slytherins on the other hand looked completely at ease. Most of them were family friends of the Carrows or related somehow as most purebloods were.

Carrow strode into the classroom taking in the students with his pale eyes. He did not look intimidating on first glance, but Hermione could tell he was leanly muscled beneath his robe. His face was evenly proportioned and showed the beginning of a five o'clock shadow. If Hermione did not know who he was she could consider him handsome, but his leering smile eradicated that possibility. She repressed a shudder remembering Carrow from the previous June. Behind his pretty face was a sadistic murderer, and he was her Professor.

"Welcome," He said, his voice smooth and there was a hint of an accent Hermione could not place. "As I am sure you all know Professor Umbridge has chosen to take a leave of absence," he smiled here, and Hermione wondered what they did to Umbridge. "She was not fond of the academic environment. However, I assure you that I love influencing young minds. Students are so full of untapped talent, and if educators stay within strict guidelines this talent can go to waste." So he was not planning on following any rules, Hermione thought.

"The Dark Arts is an immense and unchartered area of study, so we will be delving into to several areas ranging from curses to magical artifacts. For successful defense of the dark arts, one must have intimate knowledge of the arts themselves. You must know what an unforgivable feels like, the incantations for curses, history of spells, how to implement basic human assaults and the weave of more complicated spells like blood tolls."

He began the lesson which was a brief introductory to the Dark Arts. Professor Carrow had come well prepared with disturbing pictures, whether to frighten them or inspire them, Hermione was unsure.

Once Carrow turned his back to write something on the board, Neville poked Hermione and whispered, "I didn't think it get any worse than Umbridge."

* * *

_**Coming Up in Til Death Do Us Part:**_

Even the Slytherins appeared unsettled and they all shot Draco curious looks on their way out.


	5. Recruitment and Revelations

**A/N:** **Here is the next installment of Till Death Do Us Part. Sorry for the long wait between chapters!**

* * *

Chapter Five – Recruitment and Revelations

Once Carrow turned his back to write something on the board, Neville poked Hermione and whispered, "I didn't think it get any worse than Umbridge."

Carrow's shoulders stiffened and Hermione knew he had heard them. He turned around to face them, and Hermione gave him a steely look, but he paid no attention to her. His sole focus was Neville. Hermione would have cringed at the hard glint in his eyes, but what was even more frightening was his malicious grin.

"Longbottom is it?" He asked, and Neville nodded defiantly. "Hmm...I knew your parents. It was a long time ago of course, but they were never really _stable_ company, if you get my drift?" Hermione watched the pair anxiously, as did the rest of the class, waiting. Neville's fists were clenches and turning white. His jaw quivered and he opened his mouth to retort, but Hermione subtly kicked him beneath the desk. He clamped his mouth shut, but Hermione's intervention was not as subtle as she thought it had been.

"Granger," Carrow said, smoothly averting the class' attention to her.

"Yes...Professor," Hermione said, forcing the words out of her mouth.

"You have just volunteered yourself to help me out with a demonstration," he said. Hermione's stomach twisted at the eager expression on his face. "This is a particularly useful non-verbal spell. The caster uses a slicing motion across the victim, and if done correctly a trail of purple flames should appear. I believe you are familiar with the spell I am referring to Granger?"

Hermione nodded, unable to speak. She could acutely remember when Dolohov cast that very spell on her in the Department of Mysteries. It was apparent that Death Eaters were adept not only in the Dark Arts but also in gossiping. Had Hermione not been trying not to tremble in fear, she would have pointed this out to Carrow. As it was she refrained.

Hermione did not think he could actually curse her, not in front of the whole class! But he raised his wand, and Hermione tightened her grip on her own wand stashed beneath her robes, preparing to defend herself. The room was deadly quiet and Carrow seemed to thrive on the fear in the room. Then suddenly someone cleared his throat pointedly. Carrow and Hermione both looked up in surprise at the source of the noise. Draco Malfoy.

The entire class turned to stare, but he seemed oblivious to that as he gave Carrow a cross look. The two were clearly having some sort of silent dispute – one that Carrow lost if his angry growl was anything to judge by. He lowered his wand in exasperation, and turned to glare at Hermione instead.

"Ms. Granger," he said. His voice smooth as honey, as it had been at the start of class, but now it was clearly a conscious effort. "Disrupt my class again and there will be consequences," he turned to the rest of the class, his eyes avoiding Malfoy's, "that goes for all of you! Class dismissed." There was an immediate hustle to get out of the classroom. Chairs scraped across the floors and books were thrown hap hazardously into bags as the Gryffindors fled the room. Even the Slytherins appeared unsettled and they all shot Draco curious looks on their way out. Draco was the only one who looked completely at ease. He lounged in his chair, the front two legs off the ground, looking at ease as he waited for his classmates to file out.

Hermione hesitated as she left the room and saw him approach Carrow's desk. Lingering out of eyesight she pretended to drop her bag and quickly stooped down, retrieving an Extendable Ear from its depths.

"A word Amycus?" Draco asked, though his tone was demanding.

"Ahh Mister Malfoy," Amycus stated casually, as if he had not seen Draco waiting for him. "I see you have become attached to your Mudblood bitch already. And here I was thinking the Malfoys still had standards." There was a long pause. Hermione almost pulled back in fear of getting caught, but what she heard next was worth the wait. Draco lowered his voice, and was just audible through the Extendable Ears.

"The Dark Lord has plans for her. Or have you forgotten that?" Draco's voice was venomous, and Hermione flinched at both his tone and the meaning behind his words. She was so surprised that the Dark Lord was going to target her that she did not notice Draco's approaching footsteps until it was too late.

She reeled in the Extendable Ear and was in the process of swinging her bag over her shoulder when Draco saw her, and a look of horror crossed his face. His eyes flashed angrily and his mouth twitched in apparent rage. He breezed past her and, not knowing what possessed her, Hermione ran after him. She was driven by anger and shock as she trailed him down the corridor. What could Voldemort possibly have in store for her?

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled as he continued to evade her.

"Sod off Granger."

"What were you talking to Carrow about?"

"None of your damn business!"

"I heard my name Malfoy. So you were talking about me and it is my business," Hermione snapped. He spun around to face her at last, and Hermione stepped back in surprise. He was taller and broader than she remembered, and she was suddenly aware that they were alone in the hallway. Hermione quickly slipped her hand into her robes and gripped her wand tightly. Draco noticed this and smirked fleetingly, but his amusement was quickly replaced with a sombre expression.

"Look Granger," Draco said, and Hermione could almost hear pity in his voice. "You really don't want to meddle in this. Don't ask questions and you won't get answers you don't want to hear." He began to walk away, but Hermione persisted.

"What's going on Malfoy?" She raised her voice again, and Draco looked over his shoulder anxiously at Carrow's classroom. He shushed her, and her voice lowered a fraction. "If Voldemort," she began, and rolled her eyes at Draco's flinch, "has plans for me I deserve to know." Draco made an aggravated sound, a cross between a sigh and a growl.

"You are so stubborn," he said as he led her into an empty classroom and sealed the door behind them. He hesitated and remained silent, so Hermione tried to get the ball rolling.

"Is it something about the Marriage Law?"

"The Marriage Law is a scam," Draco scoffed. "Mudbl-" Draco stopped hastily at Hermione's icy glare and cleared his throat. "Muggleborns are being forced to marry each other so that they are easier to track, and to reduce the odds of them producing magical children." Hermione's mouth opened in surprise.

"That doesn't make any sense," she said, "Both muggleborns would have the magic gene, so their chances of having a magical child are just as good as two purebloods, actually better considering that most purebloods end up marrying their relatives."

"Don't complicate things. That's the general idea, but there is more to it." Draco responded in irritation. "But we are not discussing that." Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate, but he spoke over her. "Stop interrupting. It's rude." Hermione sputtered angrily, for once, unable to frame a coherent sentence.

"Now, if you want me to talk, you are going to have to cooperate," Draco said in a condescending manner. Hermione bristled she hated being treated like a child. Especially by Draco Malfoy. And just because he thought he, and all other Purebloods, were better than her.

"Don't talk down to me!"

"I will talk to you however I please," Draco sneered, "Or I won't talk at all."

Hermione sighed in defeat. She needed to know what Voldemort had in store for her. It could cost both her life and Harry's mission. She took a deep calming breath and motioned for him to continue.

"Good, I wasn't sure if you were even capable of closing your mouth," Draco said. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from retorting. "Now we were discussing the Dark Lord's plans for you. You're not stupid. You should have realized he would want you on his side eventually. Especially now that Potter has abandoned you." Hermione made an involuntary sound at that, but he ignored it. "Don't deny it. He's left you here defenceless and alone. The Dark Lord can offer you protection." Draco knew that she was much too noble to ever go to the dark side, but he tried what had worked on him anyway. Although safety, he had quickly learned, was an ambiguous term. The Dark Lord promised that his family would be 'safe' and by safe he meant that he would not kill them on the spot.

"Voldemort should have realized that it will never happen!" Hermione had snapped, and words tumbled out of her mouth in a sea of rage. "I will always be loyal to Harry and to Dumbledore and to doing what's right. There is no way I will ever help him. I'd die first, and trust me I will take some people down with me! Why would I ever choose to help the man that is slaughtering people like me? And while he is squashing the magic out of muggleborns is he just going to overlook that I'm a Mudblood? Like he pretends he is a Pureblood?"

"No he's not," Draco said, raising his voice just enough to silence her rant. "He plans on 'fixing' your blood status by having you marry a Pureblood." Hermione looked confused, for what Draco imagined to be the first time in her life. He waited for the penny to drop, for a look of comprehension to cross her face. But none came. He would have to spell it out for her. "He wants you to marry me." The room was silent for a moment. A moment that stretched on for what felt like eternity to both Draco and Hermione.

"What is this some type of twisted joke?" Hermione said, breaking the silence at last. "Because it really isn't funny."

"I'm not laughing either," Draco said dryly, "But for some reason people seem to enjoy screwing up my life. Actually, I could direct you to several people who find our circumstances hysterical. Amycus, for example, and-"

"Shut up Malfoy," Hermione said quietly, but her voice trembled giving away her fear. She paused and seemed to return to her normal self. At least the version Draco was used to seeing. She crossed her arms stubbornly and glared at him. "I'm not marrying you. Not in a million years. Not even if hell freezes over. Never."

"You sure know the way to a man's heart," Draco snorted. Draco was relieved at her anger. Anything was better than the broken girl that had stood before him moments ago. It reminded him too much of himself going into his sixth year when his father was in prison. "Trust me I'm revolted too, and I have much more reason to be." Her wand almost smacked his nose as she whipped it out. He went cross eyed as she held it between his eyes. He was pretty sure she was not capable of murder, but he was still pissed about having her wand in his face.

"Don't kill the messenger," Draco said. He grabbed her wrist before she could protest. She winced as his fingers bit into her flesh, but his grip stayed firm. Some part of his brain registered that her wrist was so tiny and delicate that he could break it with ease, and for some reason he loosened his hold slightly. Only to regret it a moment later when she yanked her hand away.

"Keep your hands off me Malfoy!"

"Trust me no one wants to touch you," Draco countered, "except maybe the Weasel, but he lives in a dump, so he clearly has no standards. And I may not want to touch your Mudblood body, but we are getting married. Neither of us have a choice in that matter. We'll both be dead if we don't."

_Damned if I do, dead if I don't._ Hermione thought to herself dismally. Her life flashed before her eyes. Either she would be dead at eighteen or live a life of torture being married to Draco Malfoy. Her breathing became heavy and tears welled in her eyes, so Hermione did the only thing she could. She ran. Out of the room and through the corridor. Down countless flights of stairs, through a secret passageway, and finally out of the castle doors.

A crisp fall breeze blew Hermione's hair away from her face as she ran across the grounds. She made it to the lake before the tears fell. She collapsed behind a clump of bushes and sobbed. She pressed her face into her arms and the smell of dewy grass filled her nostrils, but it did not soothe her. Luckily for Hermione the rest of the student body was occupied in classes or they would have heard hear sobs echoing across the grounds.

For the first time since Harry and Ron left, Hermione's guard went down and she let herself cry for all the things she had lost in the past weeks. Her best friends. Her freedom. And now her future. She could not honestly go through with a marriage to Malfoy. But she also knew he was right, if she did not, she would die. Part of her thought that was a better option. But she knew it was just a cowardly escape to her problems. Hermione was a fighter. She had fought alongside Harry and Ron since her first year. She would not give up now.

Hermione did not know how long she stayed hidden in the bushes. After what felt like hours she ceased crying. She felt slightly better. Bottling up her emotions had taken too much energy. Hermione always felt better after a good cry. It was only then that she could think logically and not be driven by sudden impulses.

Hermione sat up and found that the sun was starting to set. Her stomach rumbled, but she ignored it. She needed to speak to Professor McGonagall immediately. She was the only one who could help Hermione now. She dusted the grass off her robes and walked slowly back to the castle drying her eyes as she went. She stopped in the loo and splashed cold water on her face. It seemed to help and her eyes were less red. Hermione passed the Great Hall it was filled with the sounds of students eating their dinner. Hermione paused, surely Professor McGonagall was there too, she guessed she could wait to speak to her for a little bit longer. Hermione entered the Great Hall and took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table. She did not look for Ginny or Neville, and after filling her plate with Yorkshire Pudding, she pulled her Transfiguration book out of her bag and pretended to read. The others knew better than to bother her when she read. Even though the words just blurred on the page and Hermione sat there staring at them blankly, lost in her own thoughts once again.

* * *

Draco had been playing with his food absently. His attention was continually drawn to the doors of the Great Hall every time a student entered. He did not want to admit that he was looking for Granger. He knew she had skipped class last period and now she was nowhere to be seen. He was becoming anxious that she had done something rash, like running away. The Dark Lord would not take that news well, even if they could easily track her down, and Draco would be the one to pay for it.

Finally he saw a mass of unruly curls and relief washed over him. She was safe for now, and so he was too. He stared attentively looking for signs of how she was reacting to the bomb he had dropped on her. Draco felt pathetic. His future was bound to her. Her actions now reflected on him. If she did something stupid, he would be held responsible. As far as Draco could tell she was completely unaffected by their chat. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table reading. Draco figured that was as good a sign as any. So he pushed his worries to the back of his mind and tucked into his dinner.

* * *

Hermione did not move from that position until well after the trifle had disappeared from her plate. It was only then that she noticed that most of the students had cleared out of the hall. She looked to the staff table and found that Professor McGonagall, too, had left. Hermione put her book back in her bag and stretched before making her way to the Headmistress' office. She avoided eye contact with anyone until she was facing the stone gargoyle and realized she did not know the password.

"Password?" The gargoyle asked peering at her curiously.

"Uh, kit kat?" Hermione said. She hoped that it had not changed since the last time she was here.

"Nope," the gargoyle responded, "You can't get in without the password or an appointment."

"But I really need to speak to Professor McGonagall," said Hermione.

"And I really need to get some fresh air," the gargoyle responded, "it seems we are both out of luck." Hermione sighed in exasperation. Professor McGonagall was steps away and she could not see her because of a stupid password. She could not even owl the Order without her mail being opened and there was no covert way of saying she was doomed to marry Malfoy. This was important damn it! Hermione wanted to curse out loud. She wanted to throttle the stupid gargoyle, which was ridiculous because it was a statue. This was urgent and she needed to talk to someone from the Order of the Phoenix...Hermione was struck with a sudden thought.

"What about Phoenix?" Hermione said slowly. The gargoyle raised its eyebrow. At least Hermione thought it did, but he was made of stone, and she was not sure if gargoyles even had eyebrows.

"No not phoenix," he said cryptically. Hermione knew she must be on the right track, so she tried again.

"Fawkes?" she asked. The gargoyle moved aside and Hermione bounded onto the moving staircase with renewed vigour. She knocked sharply on the door.

"Come in," McGonagall's voice called. Hermione entered and Professor McGonagall looked up in surprise. "Miss Granger, what's happened?" She moved from behind her desk and came to face Hermione.

"It's..." Hermione faltered, unsure how to begin. "I overheard Malfoy talking to Carrow about Voldemort's plans for me." Professor's McGongogall's eyes widened in alarm.

"Let me give us some privacy," she said, as she pulled out her wand and secured the door so that no one could enter or overhear. "Now explain everything."

Hermione did so. She told her everything from Carrow's display in class to her discussion with Malfoy. All though the story McGonagall pursed her lips more tightly, and by the end they were pale white. "Have a ginger snap," she offered once Hermione had finished. Hermione accepted and watched as McGonagall began to pace across the office.

"We must contact Alastor immediately," she said, "they have put us in a terribly dangerous position. We cannot have you of all people in Voldemort's hands." She moved to the fireplace and took a jar of silver powder of the mantle. Hermione watched as she threw the powder into the fireplace, calling out a place Hermione did not recognize. Soon enough though, Moody's head popped into view and McGonagall began speaking to him in hushed tones. A moment later she stepped back.

"He's coming," she said turning back to look at Hermione, "My fireplace is secure, but it is still better to discuss such matters in person." They waited in silence until the fireplace roared green and Moody came tumbling out.

"Has Ms. Granger finally decided to tell us what Potter is up to?" He grunted as he dusted soot off his robes.

"No Alastor," Professor McGonagall snapped, "This is much more pressing." She took a seat behind her desk, and Hermione and Moody followed suit, occupying the two chairs across from her. Moody raised his eyebrows clearly sceptical that any matter could be more important, but waited for McGonagall to proceed. "You-Know-Who is arranging Hermione to married to Draco Malfoy! She is being put in grave danger Alastor, and everything she knows will be at risk if he attempts to penetrate her mind."

"If she just told us-"

"Enough Alastor," Professor McGonagall intervened, "We could not help Potter even if we knew what it was that Albus left for him to do. We have wasted too much time on this. We need to focus on a way to help Ms. Granger." He fell silent at her words and the room remained quiet for a long time.

"Brilliant," Moody murmured at last. Hermione looked up in surprise hope filling her face. "He Who Must Not Be Named is not stupid, he is well aware of the trap we have just stepped into. I'm starting to think that the trace on girls was for the sole purpose of getting to Miss Granger."

"So we've been lead directly into this mess!" Professor McGonagall sighed in exasperation. "But that doesn't help us in moving forward. There has to be a way. Hermione could always refuse the Malfoy boy."

"He said we'll both be dead if we don't go along with it," Hermione said.

"Well that's settled then," Moody replied.

"It is most certainly not settled!" Professor McGonagall explained. "Alastor these people are murders. They are not going to let Harry Potter's best friend just slide along undetected. If she marries Draco Malfoy she is as good as dead."

"It seems as if that is the only outcome at this point," Moody replied briskly, "But death is inevitable at this point in the war." Professor McGonagall made an angry sound, but he spoke over her.

"Minerva I realize that this seems aggressive, but we are in a war. The Dark Lord has realized that Miss Granger is a valuable asset, one that we are currently wasting. Losing Snape was a huge blow to our side, but we now have the opportunity to replace him." Neither Hermione nor Professor McGonagall expected to hear this. Hermione was shocked into silence. She never imagined herself as part of the order, or part of the real fight against Voldemort. Her adventures with Harry were different. They were less strategic. Just doing what was right.

While Hermione took the surprise in silence, Professor McGonagall exploded, "She is a 17 year old girl! Dumbledore would never allow students to take part in this war, let alone be a spy!"

"Minerva we are going to lose this war!" Moody roared. "Dumbledore always wanted us to do what's best for the students. Granger is of age and in a terrible situation, but we need to make the best of it. If we don't, if we waste this opportunity everyone will suffer because of it. You-Know-Who thinks she is valuable, and she will be, but we must ensure it benefits our cause."

"And you don't think he will suspect that? That she will spy for us?" Professor McGonagall asked resignedly. "Do you honestly believe that You-Know-Who will just accept that Harry Potter's best friend will turn to his side?"

"If Miss Granger is convincing I think we will be able to pull this off," he said. "You-Know-Who will not expect us to use her as a spy for the exact reasons you just gave me. He thinks we are above it. As you said Minerva, she is a seventeen year old girl, and he is already underestimating her."

"What if he really just wants me to spy on the Order?" Hermione asked, breaking her silence at last.

"I don't think he'll do that," Moody said as he watched her carefully. "He knows that you were too loyal to Potter and that would only tempt you. He won't trust you or speak openly in front of you. But any small detail you do hear or see could be a tool in the destruction of He Who Must Not Be Named. Potter and Weasley are on some sort of mission to stop him. What are you doing?"

"Now I think it is time I put my question to you, and you alone, Miss Granger," Moody said ignoring the protests of Professor McGonagall. "Do you accept my offer? Will you marry Draco Malfoy and act as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix?"

* * *

**Coming up in ****_Till Death Do Us Part_**

Her eyes flew up automatically meeting a pair of grey ones across the hall that looked away quickly. Hermione frowned. Surely this was not _his_ owl.


	6. The Engagement Announcement

**A/N: Hello! Hello! Hello! Here is the next chapter. Once again my apologies for not posting it sooner. I'm not making any promises to get chapters up faster this time...those always seem to backfire on me! With that being said it ****_is _****summer so hopefully the wait time between chapters will be shorter since I aim to write more.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Chapter Six - The Engagement Announcement

Early autumn sunlight filtered in through the window and Hermione pulled her blanket over her head blocking out the light. She almost groaned aloud as the events of the previous day came rushing back. Her conversation with Malfoy. Crying by the lake. And most important of all, the offer she accepted from Moody.

It was not all a dream as she had hoped, and not for the first time, the seriousness of her situation struck her. She was well aware that she was in the middle of a war, but it was just dawning on her that she was literally in the middle of the opposing sides. While her heart would always fight for Harry, if she was going to be a good spy her mind had to fight for Voldemort, or at least appear to. Hermione mulled these thoughts over as she showered and pulled on her freshly laundered robes. She paused for a moment breathing in deeply, the scent of fabric softener calming her rattled nerves. She had to keep a cool head. She was not even doing anything dangerous yet!

Hermione went down to breakfast acting like all was normal, and in some ways it was. No one knew her secret. No one knew in a very short time she would be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Just the thought made her shudder, but Hermione kept it all buried deep inside her, relishing her last days of normalcy. She sat with Ginny and Neville, poured some coffee and engaged in their conversation.

It was all going well, and as usual things were too good to be true. Moments after Hermione's arrival owls swooped into the hall with the morning post, as usual. But Hermione knew today was most unusual. This fact was confirmed when a sleek eagle owl landed next to Hermione. It was brown and speckled with golden feathers. Hermione did not recognize it and, sure it was a mistake, did not reach for the letter immediately. The owl pecked her fingers sharply, and Hermione let out a small cry of surprise. Her eyes flew up automatically meeting a pair of grey ones across the hall that looked away quickly. Hermione frowned. Surely this was not _his_ owl.

She untied the letter and the owl flew off in a huff before she could offer it the crust of her toast. The envelope was thick, crushing the slim hope Hermione had left that it was a letter from Harry and Ron. She also noted that her name was written in very small, neat handwriting that sloped to left slightly. It was clearly distinguishable from Harry and Ron's less tidy scrawls. There was an ink drop before the H in her name signifying he had hesitated before writing it, probably because he had never used her first name before, Hermione deduced.

"Hermione are you going to open that letter, or continue to ogle the envelope?" Ginny asked teasingly, causing Hermione to blush. She tore it open, careful to leaving the writing intact, so she could further analyze it later. She pulled out the smallest scrap of parchment first and read it through twice.

_Granger,_

_You didn't give me an answer yesterday. I've attached the engagement papers. Fill out your sections and send it to the Ministry so it's official._

There was no signature Hermione noticed before she shoved it hastily back into the envelope and hid it away in her bag. She looked up to find Ginny giving her a peculiar look.

"Anything important?" She asked casually. Her expression was guarded, so it took Hermione a moment to realize that she too thought the letter was from Harry. Hermione sighed knowing that both Ginny and Neville would find out eventually, especially now that they were making it official, and it would be best if they heard it from her.

"Well yes," she hesitated, lowering he voice to the extent that they leaned across the table to hear her better. No one was near them, but she was cautious anyway, ensuring that none overheard. "I've received a proposal, um, regarding the marriage law."

"From who?" Neville asked seriously, while Ginny sputtered in shock.

"Malfoy," Hermione whispered, and instantly wished she had taken them somewhere more private to discuss the matter.

"MAL-" Ginny was cut off as Neville clapped a hand over her mouth. Her face turned red, clashing horribly with her hair. "Let's get out of the great hall." Her voice was tense, and Hermione and Neville struggled to keep up as she left the hall.

"When did this happen?" She demanded, as soon as they were free from prying eyes. "How could you not tell us something like this?"

"It just happened yesterday, Gin," Hermione explained.

"You can't seriously consider going through with this!" Ginny said.

"I don't have much of a choice," Hermione replied, "the trace stops me from leaving, and according to Malfoy if I do try to leave Voldemort will kill me." Ginny's temped subsided quickly and she wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. Neville looked concerned and uncomfortable as he watched them embrace, and Hermione made a noise could only be described as a half laugh half sob.

"You can't marry him Hermione," she said, "he will still kill you."

"Professor McGonagall doesn't think so," Hermione said, and tried to explain it to Ginny without telling her about being a spy, "she thinks he just wants to keep an eye on me. You know what they say: keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." With a few more comforting words, Ginny pulled away and pulled herself together before leaving for class.

"I guess this means you can't help with the DA anymore?" Neville asked as they headed towards the fourth floor.

"I didn't even think about that!" Hermione exclaimed placing her hands.

"It's okay Hermione," Neville said quickly, and changed the topic.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by as usual and Hermione could almost convince herself that things were not so bad. She spent most of her free time in the library pouring over books for school, and others to help her once she was married to Malfoy. Ginny and Neville were giving her space, but she caught them staring at her sometimes when they were in the common room planning for the DA. It was not until Friday morning when the morning post arrived that things really began to change.

Hermione watched as people opened their letters and uncurled the Daily Prophet. Like usual, Hermione watched others read their letters from loved ones as she received none. It was not long before an excited buzzing filled the hall, and people began to lean together and whisper. Hermione was only mildly curious until she noticed many of them were staring at her, some in surprise, and others in apparent outrage. Hermione's confusion was short lived once she picked up an abandoned Prophet.

Rather than the horrifying stories that had been in the post lately, instead there was the heading 'The Daily Prophet & The Ministry of Magic Offer Their Congratulations to these Newly Engaged Couples as Arranged by the Matched Matrimony Law.' Below the heading was a list of the couples, Hermione skimmed the list pausing when she recognized names. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones and Ernie MacMillian, and then Hermione's perusal was cut short when she saw her own name next to Malfoy's. Well at least that explained all the strange looks people were giving her, Hermione thought to herself. The negative attention was something she would have to get used to.

But she did not get used to it. People staring in the halls. The disapproving glares. But the worst was what she overhead people saying.

"How could she do this?"

"Harry Potter's best friend!"

"Traitor."

Being called a traitor was the worst, and Hermione knew it was not going to get better once she somehow wormed her way into the ranks of Death Eaters. Hermione could not even escape the the disapproval in the library, which had never failed her before. She moved from her usual table to one in a secluded alcove, so that she could immerse herself into a book in peace.

Apart from going to classes and returning to her dormitory each night, Hermione rarely left the library. She was barely eating because she could not stand the insults openly hurled at her in the great hall, and she absolutely refused to get food from the house elves in the kitchen! At the moment she was spending her lunch hour there, pouring over a book on acting. She had come across it by accident, but if she was going to be a spy she had to play her role convincingly.

Hermione snapped the book shut and took it with her to continue later. She piled away her abandoned charms paper, and placed everything into her bag before heading down to the dungeons for potions. Just as she in crossing the entrance hall, Hermione sees Neville and Ginny and falters for a moment. However, her attempt at retreat is too late.

"Hermione, you have to stop this!" Ginny said angrily after storming over to her. "I know that things have to be different now, but you can't stop eating. Just ignore everyone else. They just want someone to be angry with." Ginny finished her speech by handing Hermione a roll from lunch. Hermione sighed.

"I can't stand it Ginny. Everyone is looking at me like I'm dirt on the bottom of their shoes." Hermione explained.

"So what?" Ginny retorted. "How many times did you tell Harry to ignore what people were saying about him? You have to show them that it doesn't bother you."

"I'll try," Hermione said. Ginny hugged her fiercely.

"I already lost Harry," she whispered, "I can't lose you too, and I can't sit here watching you slip away." Ginny pulled away, and Hermione watched her make her way up the staircase.

"I guess we should head to the snake pit. I mean dungeons," Neville said. Hermione laughed and put on a brave face. Ginny's reminder of all Harry had been through made Hermione feel like a hypocrite. She would not hide anymore; if the school wanted to hate her she would face them head on, like Harry did.

The dungeon was quiet when they entered, and apart from a few scathing looks, Hermione was left in peace. She purposely avoided looking at the area where Draco and his cronies were sitting, and took her place next to Neville. She pulled out her books and made small talk as if her fate had not been sealed earlier that week.

Snape entered the class and as usual everyone sat up a little straighter. "Today you will be making Veritaserum the most powerful truth potion known to wizard. Although it is extremely difficult to brew, and only the most advanced potions masters can do it successfully, it will likely appear on your N.E. . Veritaserum takes a full lunar cycle to brew, so I expect all the potions to be completed before winter break. Each week you must provide me will a sample of your potion at the end of class so I can track your progress. The instructions are on page four hundred and ninety-seven. Begin."

The room echoed with the sounds of students hurriedly gathering ingredients. Chairs scraped across the stone floors, cauldrons were lit, and ingredients were chopped. Hermione blocked out all the noise as she read through the entire potion before gathering her ingredients and lighting her cauldron. As a result she was slightly behind most of the students for the first half of the class, until they began to reach the section on Jobberknoll feathers. There was some general confusion on how to proceed here, and Hermione noticed several students had just put the feathers in whole. She knew that leaving the feathers whole would result in a blue tinged potion rather than a colourless one.

She pulled out a pair of potions scissors and began to trim the delicate feather until it was almost a fine powder-like substance. She added it to her potion, and stirred it three times clockwise and four times counter clock wise before moving on to the next ingredient.

As class was coming to a close, Hermione was one of the first to bring her sample vial up to Professor Snape. He took the vial from her and swirled the contents around, examining them closely. He tapped the cork with his wand and sniffed it, his head almost nodding in approval. Hermione knew there was nothing wrong with her potion, but waited for his criticism anyway.

"Very well done, Miss Granger," he said, catching her off guard. "Your talents will be put to good use, if you can learn to respect those whose status is above your own." He sneered at her as he recapped her potion and laid it aside.

Hermione seethed, as if she would ever help them! Instead of saying that, she retorted, "If you are referring to blood status, I should remind you that I am marrying into an original magical line, so there are few above my new status. Unlike some people, I am not in a position where I have to lie about being a Pureblood to gain respect or power."

She turned on her heel and returned to her seat, without giving him a chance to respond. She stored her potion in the storage are carefully, and then returned to her seat haphazardly throwing her belongings into her bag. The class was leaving and Hermione was eager to escape Snape's glares, but it was not to be.

"I'd like a word with you Miss Granger," he called out to her. She faltered mid-step, and a few students shot her curious looks. She turned around and headed back to his desk, where he awaited her. He did not speak for a moment, waiting for the class to be empty. Snape, looking past her, raised his eyebrows. Curious, Hermione turned around to see Malfoy loitering by the door. "No need to remain here Mister Malfoy, I have no intention of stealing your fiancé." Draco gave him a scathing look before slamming the door behind him on way out.

Snape smirked in triumph at Maloy's exit. Hermione could not imagine a more pathetic professor. He was competing with Malfoy for goodness sake! "Now Miss Granger. Although Mister Malfoy is arrogant and incorrigible, I suggest you accept your place and learn to hold your tongue accordingly. The Dark Lord may have an interest in you now, but if you prove to be, ah how should I put it, unaccommodating, you will be dead faster than Harry Potter."

"Ha!" Hermione could not refrain from laughing. "Given that the 'Dark Lord,'" Hermione spat out the name, "has yet to succeed in killing Harry I like my odds."

"I expected better from you Miss Granger," Snape said, "Potter is on death row. He has ran off, no doubt on some foolish, noble whim. Curiously, he did not care enough about you to include you in his plans. Am I mistaken?" Hermione arranged her face into a look of dismay and pointedly looked away from his victorious smirk. By sheer determination she willed tears to fill her eyes, and she turned to storm off dramatically.

"You have been given an incredible opportunity Miss Granger," Snape called out after her. "I would not waste it because of misplaced loyalty."

* * *

Draco paced the corridor outside the potions classroom anxiously. He hated that his life relied on Granger now. He would pay for her mistakes as well as his own, which had already been plentiful. All he wanted now was to keep his head down, and survive this bloody war. He hated to admit it, but he was anxious for Granger too.

Snape was one of the less violent Death Eaters, but no less supportive of the cause. He was clearly drawn in by Voldemort because of his intellectual curiosity. From what Draco gathered, Snape was always a loner, but a brilliant one. So when the Dark Lord needed a potions master, he offered Snape the opportunity to further experiment with his magic. Since then, Snape had moved up the ranks quickly because of his shared interest with the Dark Lord of pushing their magical boundaries.

Draco paused, mid-thought and mid-step, as he heard the door knob rattle. He quickly positioned himself casually against the wall. Hermione burst through the door, letting it slam behind her as he had previously done. She clearly left in an angry outburst, but Draco noticed a triumphant gleam in her eyes. He was not surprised, intellectually she held her own. And Draco long suspected that Hermione cold outsmart most of the teachers at Hogwarts, Snape included.

"What did Snape want?" Draco asked, trying to keep his tone casual, yet firm. It was a trick his mother always used to get information from people. If her tone was casual they did not realize they were being interrogated, and the firmness prevented them from weaselling out of answering.

"That's none of your business Malfoy," she called over his shoulder as she breezed by him. He had a sudden and inexplicable urge to go after her, but refrained. Shaking his head, he blamed his temporary insanity on lack of food and headed to the Great Hall.

Draco's torture continued two days later in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Amycus was prowling the desks as he lectured them on the uses of muggle and wizard blood in sorcery.

"One of the few uses of muggles is that their blood can be used, even though it contains no magical properties. While the blood of a Pureblooded wizard is the most potent, muggle blood is also 'pure', if you can consider it that, as there is no trace of magic in it. The blood from a half-blood or worse a Mudblood," here he stared pointedly at Hermione, "can have disastrous effects when used in magic."

"What a relief," Hermione snorted, and said sarcastically. "At least I won't be killed for my blood." Amycus gave her a dirty look and moved on.

Eventually, as Draco was completing the assigned reading, Amycus wandered over to his desk.

"Is there a problem _Professor_?" Draco sneered. "Or did you just want to continue your rant on how blood sorcery is the only use of muggles?"

"You are a disgrace to your blood line. It's no wonder that Malfoy name holds no power."

"You know nothing about power Amycus. The Malfoys may have fallen, but we will rise again. You, on the other hand, are not smart enough to keep from screwing up, and once you do there will be nothing to motivate the Dark Lord to keep you around."

"I don't see you rising anytime soon Draco. Not with that fiancée of yours. I guarantee that she will keep the Malfoy name in the mud, where it belongs."

"The Dark Lord thinks she has potential. That's why my job is to convince her to join our cause."

"Don't fool yourself Draco, you are just being set up to fail once again. I doubt she will ever be amenable to becoming a Death Eater," Amycus said.

"Then you are stupider than you look. There is a lot more to her than meets the eye." Draco responded coolly before returning to his work.

Draco pulled up the hood of his travelling cloak as he entered the secret passageway he found two years ago. It lead from the dungeons and it exited under a rock near the lake. The tunnel was damp and cool, and Draco's feet slid on the slick stone floor. He was relieved when he reached the ladder leading out. He felt around above him for the grove that allowed him to slide the rock over.

He climbed out, dusting off his robes. It would not do to arrive before the Dark Lord looking anything less than impeccable. He waited until he had reached Hogsmeade before apparating to the location of tonight's meeting. He arrived in the town square and followed the path leading to the Carrow Country House.

There were topiaries and ornate statues in clusters around the lawn. There were glass lanterns lighting the path filled with live fairies. Draco took a closer look and saw that they were angrily pounding on the glass. Feeling slightly sick Draco unscrewed the top of the lantern letting the fairies fly off in the night. He grinned as he replaced the now unlit lantern. Amycus and Alecto were so clearly attempting to outdo Malfoy Manor it was almost comical to Draco.

Two house elves opened the door for Draco and directed him to the drawing room, where the meeting was to be held. The gaudy feel from the gardens continued into the house. The walls were lined tapestries and the wainscoting was gold. Draco entered the drawing room and found a selection of Death Eaters already present and helping themselves to food on a table laden with fine china.

Draco ignored the table and headed straight to bar where his father had his hood already lowered and was pouring a glass a firewhiskey. Draco joined him silently, and poured himself a glass. They observed the room in silence for a few moments before taking their seats to await the Dark Lord`s usually dramatic entrance. Several moments later he arrived, pausing only to glance at the elaborate spread before taking a seat at the head of the table.

"I did not realize this meeting was going to be over tea and crumpets," Voldemort quipped, and Amycus and Alecto both turned red. Draco held back a snicker. "Alecto if I had known you had such a desire to cater our events, I would I have put you in the kitchen months ago. There were some jeers from the crowd. It was times like these when Draco was grateful his mother had never been marked. There were few women amongst their ranks, and they were treated the worst by far. Apart from Bellatrix, most of them had lower positions, and had to do the most unsavoury work.

"Amycus," Voldemort carried on above the laughter, "I see you've taken the liberty of hunting down some foreign firewhiskeys for our gathering. It intrigues me that you had the time for that, but you could not complete the simple task I asked of you at our last meeting."

"I apologize My Lord," Amycus murmured, "I have been otherwise detained recently with the position you gave me at Hogwarts. But I will double my efforts immediately."

"If you find teaching a bunch of children overwhelming," Voldemort said, "perhaps I should find someone else for the position?" Several Death Eaters sat a little straighter at this point, hoping to take the position themselves. "Do not fail me again Amycus. There are plenty others who could replace you." Draco could not help but smirk at Amycus, he had correctly predicted that Carrow would mess up. "You may maintain your post at Hogwarts, but I am removing you from the Gringotts assignment," Voldemort said. Amycus lost all colour in his face and nodded, before withdrawing back in his chair.

"Now let's see," Voldemort said, and tapped his chin pensively, "who shall take over for Amycus? Any volunteers?" A couple of people raised their hands half-heartedly, and Bellatrix was waving her arm in the air like an eager schoolgirl. But any intelligent Death Eater knew that failing such an important mission meant certain death, and were wary to volunteer.

"Lucius," Voldemort said, "You are in charge of ensuring the task is done. Draco I expect you to assist him. Failure is unacceptable." They both nodded, but Draco's stomach had tightened. It appeared that Voldemort was exerting his efforts to punish them still. "And Draco, I'd like to extend my congratulations on your recent engagement. I'm glad to see you managed to woo the mudblood. You must be satisfied with your conquest." Once again there were jeers from the crowd.

"More important that your romantic escapades, however, is whether or not she will aid us?" Voldemort asked.

"My lord," Draco said, "I believe I can convince her, but I think it would be in our best interests if she was not marked." Draco was not sure if Voldemort would agree to that, it would probably bring him great pleasure to put the Dark Mark on her. But Draco could not picture her among Bellatrix and Alecto, she was too pure for that and Draco did not her to be tainted the way he was.

"Fine," the Dark Lord conceded, "she will not receive a mark. However, I want her involved in active duties." Draco nodded, and Voldemort turned to Snape. "Severus, is what Draco says true? Do you believe the girl can be recruited?" Draco was nervous, he did not know what Snape discussed with her, and that could be detrimental to his goal.

"I believe it's possible," Snape answered, "we can use Potter's abandonment to our advantage. It is her biggest weakness, and once she realizes how alone she is her spirit will be broken. We must befriend her and show her that Potter failed her."

"Draco," Voldemort said. "You heard Severus. You must befriend the girl and gain her trust. Offer her a shoulder to cry on, seduce her, whatever method you believe is best." Draco nodded, but gaining her trust was easier said than done. He could not remember ever seeing Granger cry, and seducing her was out of the question.

"It would also be a good idea to appeal to her intellectual nature," Draco said, recalling the way Snape was persuaded to join.

"That can be arranged," Voldemort replied, and there was a gleam in his eyes that made Draco nervous.

* * *

**Coming up in ****_Till Death Do Us Part_****:**

Even in the midst of war one thing at Hogwarts remained the same, rumours traveled fast. All week Hermione heard the whispers. There was something about a party of ministry officials being stationed at Hogwarts. She also heard that the Minister himself would be making an official announcement about Hogwarts. And apparently Luna Lovegood was telling anyone that would listen that the Ministry was training a league of Pygmy Puff guards.


End file.
